This is Me?
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: After learning of Jeremy's death, Bonnie tries to use a spell to revive him. It works, but accidentally puts him in the body of one of Silas's recent victims. To make things harder for him, said victim's body is female. Pairings will be determined later.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Bennett had just woken up. She was very confused. Stefan was with her.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" She countered. "How did I get in here?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned. "I brought you home. The witches almost killed you."

"What witches?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" He inquired in disbelief. "Whatever the witches did must have messed with your memory."

"How did I get off the island?" Bonnie questioned.

"Wait, Bonnie, what's the last thing you can remember?" Stefan asked.

"I guess I remember being in that cave and Jeremy was trying to pry the cure out of Silas's hands." Bonnie answered. Stefan knew he had to tell her. "Please tell me he got it."

He said nothing.

"We didn't get it, did we?" She asked.

"Bonnie, there's something that you need to know about Jeremy." Stefan responded. She perked up. "He's dead. Silas snapped his neck."

"But he was wearing his ring. He should have been able to come back." Bonnie replied hysterically.

"Members of the five are supernatural." Stefan explained.

"I can bring him back." Bonnie replied. "I've done it before. I can use the spell that I used before."

"Bonnie, his body was destroyed when Elena set her house on fire." Stefan responded.

"I don't care. I am going to bring him back. Bonnie said as she began to look through her spell books."

Jeremy's POV

I've been here for a while. You know being dead isn't that bad when you get to be with someone you love. I spend all of my time when Anna right now. This is what it's like on the Other Side. I can't count the number of times we've had sex. Sure most people wouldn't consider it but we are happy together.

There was a bed. It was probably a figment of my imagination, but all I cared about was Anna waking up beside me.

"Good Morning." She greeted me.

"Is it morning?" I asked.

"I don't know." Anna replied. "I haven't been keeping track of time. I don't even know what day it is. It doesn't really matter. I'm not gonna lie. I was happy when you got here, even though I knew you were dead."

"You know all of my thoughts of revenge on Katherine went away as soon as I saw you." I admitted. "But is there any way to see what's going on out there?"

"There'd have to be someone that was brought back to life by a spell or someone who can give you a foothold. We could see what it's like, but there's no guarantee that we would be able to land in the right place. I mean before Bonnie brought you back to life, I had tried a thousand times and ended up in places all over the world." She explained.

Suddenly I felt weird. I don't know what was going on. It felt like I was fading or something. I could not explain it.

"What's happening?" I asked her.

"I think someone is trying to bring you back to life." Anna replied.

"But I know my body was destroyed somehow." I answered.

"Then you might end up in someone else's body." Anna explained as my feet disappeared. "There's a spell that put you in a human's body that recently passed on. Human souls go to the regular afterlife."

"I don't want to go without you." I told her. I no longer had any legs.

"You have to." Anna remarked. "I think you might even be able to see me. You'd be a human brought back to life by a spell. I love you, Jeremy."

"I love you too…" I said before my speech was cut off. I had disappeared completely from the Other Side.

I looked around. I was on the side of the road somewhere. I had no idea where I was. I looked around and saw two bodies by noticeable bite wounds on their necks: a man and a woman. Someone didn't feel right. I felt off. That may have been from me being brought back, but it seemed even weirder than that. I hadn't felt like this the first time I was.

"This is so strange." I said before I covered my mouth. That definitely wasn't my voice. It wasn't even a guy's voice. I looked down at myself and saw a pair of breasts on chest covered by a purple blouse with a black skirt. I positioned the rearview mirror so I could get a look at myself. It was not something that I wanted to see. Blonde hair, blue eyes, blood stains on the neck, but mostly importantly: female. This was not good.

Simply put, Bonnie's spell had some complications. I put in the scene of Jeremy and Anna because I imagine that the two would be together on the other side. They probably wouldn't be able to do much other than have sex. So how will Jeremy adjust to being a girl and is there a chance that he will be able to get his old body back? His current body is played by Meaghan Martin. I currently am undecided on pairings, but every character other than Elena and Bonnie are eligible. Let me know what you think. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Jeremy, remain calm. At least you're not dead. I'm not dead. I'm just in someone else's body: a girl's body. I should try to see if I can summon Anna. Okay try to think of her. I thought hard and she appeared. When she saw me, she started laughing hysterically.

"Stop laughing." I told her. She seemed to laugh harder when she heard my voice. I had to do something to get her to stop. "Stop laughing or I'll send you away."

"I'm sorry." Anna replied, still giggling. "You're just so cute and non-threatening. I mean you're in a skirt."

"I know that." I replied. "I need your help. I know I'm in another body, but I need to find out whose body this is." I explained.

"Did you look for any identification?" She asked. I shook my head. She then brought my attention to a purple bag…handbag I think. "Try looking in here."

I opened the bag and inside, I found a purse and inside the purse, I found a wallet which had a driver's license with a picture that matched my appearance.

"Spencer Mason." I read. I checked out the rest of the card and found our glaring thing on it. "Anna, look at the date of birth."

"March, 2, 1994, what's your point?" She asked.

"March, 2, 1994 is the same day I was born." I pointed out.

"Well I had to guess, I would say that's how the spell worked." Anna opined. "Since it couldn't find your body, I think it went for the next best thing: the closest person that was born on the same day as you."

"I guess that means that the spell wouldn't work on you." I stated. "Anyone as old as you would have to be a vampire that is by default dead."

"Well at least you'll be able to see me. And I'll be able to make fun of you." She replied cheekily.

"So do you think that these people are my parents, you know as in Spencer's parents?" I asked, referring to the man and woman.

"Yes." Anna answered. "I looked through their belongings. You know you should really do something about your appearance. Your hair is a mess, you have blood on your neck and your blouse, and you smell really bad."

"Well I don't how love she…I was dead." I answered. It was weird thinking of myself as this other person.

"Well you really need to take a shower." She persisted. "I guess we should find out where we are."

I found a cell phone that had a text message from a girl named Carly. It was asking if Spencer…I was coming over later. I didn't know who this girl was or where she lived. I decided to simply reply with 'IDK' before using the phone to map my current location and get directions to the address on the license.

"So my apparent house is 3 miles from here." I explained. That shouldn't be that. I then realized something. "I have to walk, don't I?"

"We can't dump their bodies on the side of the road." Anna told me. I wasn't thinking of that.

I got out of the car and held the door open for her.

"You remember I'm a ghost, right? I can just pass through the door and you're the only one who can see me." She reminded me. I blushed. "You have no idea how cute you look right now."

"Let's just go." I declared. I tried to take a few steps in the shoes that I was wearing before I fell over and Anna started laughing again. I took the shoes off and held them in my hands. I knew that I wasn't wearing socks, but it was easier to walk. "Shut up."

I guess it wasn't too hard since I was used to walking. The only problem was that I was now in a city that I've never been to without anyone that I know. On top of that, I was in a body that I wasn't familiar with. My feet also hurt. Finally, I came across the address. I began to look through the bag and found a set of keys. I also noticed a red convertible in the driveway and couldn't help but wonder if it was mine. I opened the door and entered the house.

I looked around and guessed that I needed to find out which room was mine. I needed to start thinking of myself as a girl because I was one right now and I didn't know how long I would be one.

"I think this one is yours." Anna remarked as she pointed to a door that said SPENCER on it. Yeah, I think that makes it pretty obvious. I found the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I was about to take a shower as a girl.

I peeled off my clothes and removed the underwear that I was wearing. It all felt weird. Maybe I would be able to get used to it. I step into the shower and closed the curtain before turning the water on. I jumped as it hit my skin. Do I have to get used to that too? One thing that I would definitely need to get used to was having more hair to wash. I also wish I was listening to Elena's lecture on proper hair care when I was 13.

I did know how to use a towel as a girl. I guess growing with an older sister had its advantages. I wonder what Elena would do when or if she found out about this. I don't where she is or what she did in response to my death, but I do know that she was still alive. I would have at least seen her on the Other Side if she was dead. I had seen Vicki and Alaric and Kol, (Jenna had apparently not been a vampire long enough to go there.) and even that Connor guy.

I went to my room and began to look for some clothes. I also didn't know how to coordinate clothes. I am going to suck as a girl. I decided to go with something easy: a black long-sleeved tee and jeans. I laid the clothes out and a pair of panties. I would have to wear them. They were the clothes I had. I put them on quickly and reached for the t-shirt.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Anna interrupted.

"What?" I asked.

"You need a bra." She reminded me. Yeah I guess that would be useful. I knew found one that seemed to be the same color before I realized something.

"I don't know how to get this on." I stated.

"You got out of it okay." She pointed out.

"Well I have experience taking them off." I argued. "I've never put one on before."

"You would be screwed without me." She remarked before she instructed me on how to put one on. "By the way, there is one thing that I can't help you with."

"What?" I asked.

"On your monthly...time, I haven't had a period in over half a millennium and it was much different." Anna declared. I was now sorry that I asked. I seriously had no idea when that was going to be. I had no idea what I was supposed to do with anything. Should I try to get back to Mystic Falls, even though it's two hours and I don't think I have any money. I mean I don't know this girl's PIN number so I can't use any money that she has in her bank account. Plus who knows what's going to happen when people find that my…her parents are dead. I can think of most old things about as mine, but I only have one set of parents.

"So, do you have any idea what might happen when someone finds out that Spencer's parents are dead?" I questioned as I put my clothes on. I kind of expected the jeans to be tighter. They definitely didn't have pockets.

"No, but I know that you should do your best to act shocked and upset about it." Anna replied. "Do you remember how you felt when you learned your parents died?"

"Worthless." I answered.

"Okay…that is not how you should feel." Anna replied. "You really were lost before you met, weren't you?"

Suddenly, the doorbell began to ring. I don't know who could be here. Should I answer it? It rang a second time. I guess I should answer. For all I know, it could be the cops. Maybe I should prepare to be shocked. I went down and opened the door.

It wasn't the cops. It was a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She appeared like she was a little taller than me, but I noticed she was wearing heels. Her actual height was not something that I could calculate. I was pretty sure that she was one of Spencer's friends.

"Hi." I greeted her. I was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up." She told me. Was I supposed to be expecting her or something?

"Pick me up?" I asked.

"What is there an echo in here?" The girl asked as I heard Anna giggling. "I texted you. I don't why you would be hesitant. We've been planning this all year."

Okay so she was Carly. Maybe I shouldn't have texted her back. I could see a huge smile on Anna's face.

"So, what were we planning again?" I asked.

"It's the hot tub party. Don't tell me that you forgot about it." Carly replied. "God, did you hit your head or something? Or are you ground for the whole Steve thing? Let me talk to your parents. I can explain it to them and we'll have you out quickly."

"They're not here." I responded. How does one tell someone that their parents are dead in a car on the side of the road? Furthermore, what was this Steve thing that she was talking about?

"Well then come on. Grab your bikini and let's go already." Carly urged. What kind of girl was I?

"Can I have a moment?" I asked. "You can wait on the couch while I get ready."

I guess that if I was going to a hot tub party, I wouldn't have to worry about putting on makeup, which was something else that I would need Anna's help with.

I went up to my room as I tried to find out where a bikini was. I don't think there would be any way that I could get out of this. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was literally living someone I never met's life.

"She seems nice." Anna commented.

"I just wish that there was some way that I could know what I was in for." I mused. "I mean what would you do you were in this situation?"

"I can't tell you, but you might just want to go with the flow." Anna suggested.

"I'm not quite sure how to go with the flow." I admitted. "I mean what if there's something that I can't handle. What if I have a boyfriend? I can't kiss a guy. I definitely can't do other things with a guy. This is just so freaking crazy."

"Jeremy, you are Spencer right now, so unless you can find some way to get Bonnie to fix that, you're going to have to deal with it." Anna told me. I wondered if I could get Bonnie to fix it. Would she be able to fix it? I decided to take out my phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm texting Bonnie to let her know what happened." I explained as I sent it out a text. It read "_Bonnie, I know you don't know this number, but it's Jeremy. You brought me back in someone else's body. I'll send you a picture later."_

"You really shouldn't keep her waiting." Anna told me, "You wouldn't be a very good friend if you did."

"I guess I should go." I agreed as I grabbed the first bikini that I could find. I then looked at her. "Speaking of being a good, I want to thank you for helping me today. You're right. I wouldn't be able to do this without you and I probably will continue to need your help at least until I can get settled in. So do you think that you can help me out at least for a little while longer?"

"It's not like I have anything better to do." She replied with a smile on her face. "Seriously, it's easy help you adjust to being a girl or spending eternity alone."

I gave her a hug. It probably would look really weird if someone were to walk in right, but no one did and I headed downstairs.

I wonder if it's possible to get to know someone who already knows you. That was basically what I would have to do with Carly. From what I gathered, she was my best friend. Maybe she could tell me more being about Spencer and who she was. I saw Carly on the couch. I suddenly felt thirsty.

"I'm gonna get a bottle of water out of the fridge." I announced to her, hoping that there was water in the fridge. For that matter, I hoped that there was food in the fridge. "Do you want one?"

"No, I already have something to drink." Carly told me. I went into the kitchen and saw that there was indeed food in the fridge. Nothing was expired. Not that it mattered because I didn't know how to cook. I guess I could microwave something. That brings me back to having no money, which means I could be screwed. I walked back out into the living room with bottle in hand. I then saw Carly and I dropped the bottle on the floor in shock. There was Carly on the couch will a bag of blood in hand and she was drinking from it. Carly was a vampire. Why is it that every girl that I meet turns out to be one? She then noticed me and acted like nothing was wrong.

"You're a vampire." I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

So lots of adjustments need to be made for Jeremy/Spencer. At least she has Anna to help her out with some things. Plus since Carly is a vampire, she may able to explain things. Carly is played by Lucy Hale. And what's going to happen with Bonnie? Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course I'm a vampire, Spencer. I've been one for a year. Why are you acting so surprised?" Carly asked. Great, I've already messed up by saying something that I wasn't supposed to say. "Wait, you're not wearing your necklace."

I had been wearing a necklace when I awoke, but I didn't think that there was vervain in it.

"Did someone compel you to forget that I was a vampire?" Carly asked. "Wait, you probably wouldn't remember if they did."

"Carly, if I tell you something, do you promise to believe me even though what I'm about to say sounds completely crazy?" I asked.

"Of course, you're my best friend." Carly replied. That made me feel even worse about what I was about to tell her.

"That's the thing. I'm not." I replied. "I know this sounds crazy, but I'm not Spencer Mason. My soul was placed in her body."

"How does that even work?" Carly questioned in confusion.

"Well I can't be certain, but I'm pretty sure that a witch tried to bring me back to life. Only because my body was destroyed, I was placed in nearest dead body of someone who was born on the same day as me." I explained. "The Spencer that you know is dead."

Carly gasped in shock. She looked like she was about to break down and cry. She also looked like she might want to kill me.

"If you're not Spencer, then who are you?" She asked. Her eyes then dilated. "I want you to tell me who you really are."

Since I was being compelled, I had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Jeremy Gilbert." I droned.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." I answered monotonously. "I have lived there all of my life until now."

"So you're telling the truth." Carly replied. She was no longer compelling. "You're really a guy?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Okay, what I don't understand is how someone can bring you back to life, let alone in someone else's body." Carly admitted.

"Do you not know about witches?" I asked. I've never met a vampire that didn't know about witches.

"I know about witches, but I've only ever had a spell to make anklet so I can walk in the sun." Carly replied. "This is so crazy."

"I know, but what I was thinking that since you know about me, I mean Spencer, you could help me pretend to be Spencer." I suggested. "Like for example, who's Steve?"

"Steve is your…Spencer's ex-boyfriend." Carly answered. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Her parents really liked him and were upset that they broke up. Do you know where Spencer's parents are?"

"They're dead too." I explained. "All of three of them were killed by a vampire."

"How were you killed?" Carly asked curiously.

"It was by this guy named Silas. I think he was a vampire, but apparently he was once a witch, all I know is we were looking for this cure for vampirism and he snapped my neck." I explained.

"Why would anyone want to be cured of being a vampire?" Carly questioned. "You know we should probably really get ready for the hot tub party. So do you know how to put on a bikini?"

"I'm pretty sure that I can figure it out." I replied.

"Have you dressed yourself yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is another thing that is going to sound strange, but when a person is brought back to life with a spell, they can see ghosts. I got some help but an ex-girlfriend of mine." I explained.

"Can you see Spencer's ghost?" Carly asked hopefully.

"You have to be supernatural to become a ghost." I responded. "Supernatural people go to a separate afterlife than humans."

"I want to try something." Carly stated. "If this works, it will make things a lot easier for you."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

Without warning, she did another compulsion.

"I want you to remember Spencer's memories." She compelled. Suddenly, I was a hit with a rush of memories. I could remember everything about her. I was mind blowing. There was even a memory of her first time. (Which I probably didn't need to see)

"How did you know that would work?" I asked as I held my head.

"Well you still have Spencer's brain, so the memories would still be there even if you couldn't access them." Carly explained. "But we really need to go."

She pulled my hand and took me out to her car. It was also a very nice car. I think I was in some sort of rich community. If it weren't for the fact that this wasn't my life, I would be pretty happy about this. I think I could even get used to the being a girl part.

"So what exactly is a hot tub party?" I asked. "Is it like a pool party?"

"Yeah, but there are a lot less people there, because hot tubs are smaller." The brunette explained. "Just a few guys and a few girls."

"People don't have sex in the hot tub…do they?" I asked.

"No." Carly answered. "They do that upstairs. So have you had sex yet?"

"Yes." I replied. "But I'm not looking to have sex as a girl any time soon."

"Okay, so you said that you're from Mystic Falls. Where is that?" She questioned.

"It's about two hours from here." I answered. "Pretty much all of my friends are vampires except for my ex-girlfriend who's a witch and my sister's ex-boyfriend Matt."

At that time, we arrived in the driveway. There were a few cars there.

"You'll need to change into your bikini first." Carly declared. I looked at the two pieces of cloth in my hands. "Nice choice, by the way."

I blushed as I entered the house with her and began to search for the bathroom. I made sure to lock the door as I began to take my clothes off.

"Seems like you made a friend." Anna said as she appeared beside me. I almost jumped. "I have to say I'm a little jealous."

"I'm sorry, but she's someone that I can talk to about all of this." I explained as I finished taking off my clothes. "Plus, I'm the only one who can see you."

"I get it. I can only talk to you when you're alone." Anna explained. "So I guess you're Spencer now that you know her memories."

"Yeah, I guess I am." I replied as I finished putting on the bikini. It was navy blue with green ties. "I still wish that I was back in Mystic Falls."

"Well no one would recognize you." Anna pointed out. "You should put your hair up. Do you need help?"

"No." I replied as I instinctively tied my hair into two buns. "Wow, I really do have all of her memories if I know how to do that. I think I know how to put on makeup too. I don't think I need your help with anything."

"Well I hope you'll still talk to me now that you don't need me." Anna remarked. She sound kind of depressed.

"You know if there was a way to bring you back, I would." I told her. "But this is all we've got now. I should go down there."

I have to admit walking around like this made me feel a little uncomfortable. I didn't know who was in the house and I didn't have my hunter's strength (and probably not much of any strength) anymore. I made it to the hot tub and found that Carly was already in it with a few guys and a girl.

"Hey, Spencer, come on in." Carly invited. I walked over and found a space next to her. The water felt really nice. I mean really nice. I suddenly didn't care about the lack of clothing that I was wearing. I accidentally let out a slight moan. Everyone in the tub started at me.

"Sorry." I apologized with a bright red face.

"You know if you really want to feel good, I could rub your shoulders a little." One of the guys offered. He had short brown hair with highlights. I then remembered him as Steve. I also got memories of our breakup.

"I said that we're over Steve." I told him angrily. I don't know why I got angry. He was just trying to be nice.

"I was just thinking that maybe you were having second thoughts." Steve suggested. "Maybe we could go somewhere private and talk about it."

I could hear the double entendre in his voice. I think he was expecting some kind of makeup sex. God, why did I ever date this guy? Wait, I didn't. Spencer dated him.

"She's not interested, Steve." Carly replied. "_So why don't you leave her alone." _

"I think I'm gonna go." Steve announced. I don't know if I should be grateful or upset that she compelled him.

After he left, the party was actually pretty fun. The only downside was it was a school night and Carly had to take me home around 9:00. She still had a curfew. I can't believe it because she was a vampire. Maybe she just didn't like to compel her parents. I couldn't help but wonder how she became a vampire. She said it was some girl that she didn't know. I guess that wasn't very helpful.

When we got back to my house, the cops were there. I knew why they were there, but I had to act like I didn't. I got out the car and walked over them.

"Can, I help you, officers?" I asked.

"Are you Spencer Mason?" They asked me.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"You may want to take a seat before I tell you this." The officer told me. I went into the house and sat on the couch. The police officer followed me inside. "Now, we regret to inform you that we found your parents' car on the side of road about three miles from here. There were no signs of an accident, so we think that it might be a murder."

I know it was a murder, but not the kind of that is likely to be solved. I then felt tears coming from my eyes. I wasn't trying to cry. Why was I crying? I mean sure, I had memories of them, but I didn't know these people.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sweetheart." The officer told me condescendingly.

"Can you please go?" I requested, tears still in my eyes. I guess it was a good face to be putting on. I was supposed to be upset. I then thought I should have someone to comfort me. "And can you have my friend come in here?"

The police officers walked out and Carly walked in. I think I realized why I was crying. Even though I didn't know either of Spencer's parents, it made me think of when my parents died.

"You know my parents died in a car crash almost two years ago." I explained. "I didn't cry, but I was crushed. I turned to drugs to deal with it. Then last year my aunt died."

Carly gave me a hug. It felt good to have someone's arms around me right now.

"So do you have any idea what might happen now?" I asked.

"They might try to have you live with your uncle." Carly explained. "I don't know how the system works."

"I want to go home." I admitted. "I want to go to my real home, but everything would be so different there."

"You're my best friend, but I think that you should do what you need to do." She responded. "If that's what makes you feel most comfortable, then you should do it. I think I'm going to call myself parents and tell that them that I'm spending the night with here with you. They'll understand. So how many people do you know that have died?"

"There's my parents, my aunt, my uncle, two of my girlfriends, and my sister's stepfather." I explained. "But he had basically turned evil and wanted to kill all vampires."

"Wow, I would probably be in therapy or even an institution if that many people that I was close to died." Carly admitted. "The fact that was made it through all of that, even if some drugs were involved makes you a much stronger person than I am."

"So I know you probably told me this, but do you remember how you died since I told you." I asked.

"I remember this girl with brown hair." Carly responded. "She never told me her name. I think she turned me just because she felt like it. She fed me her blood and broke my neck and said that she call me for a favor someday."

Okay that sounds a lot like Katherine. I kind of wished that I had a picture that I could show her.

"So it's not that late. Is there something that you want to do before bed?" Carly asked. "You probably haven't seen most of the movies in your collection."

"Why don't call your parents and I'll go upstairs to try to find something to sleep in." I suggested.

I went up to my room and there was Anna.

"That was a pretty nice performance." She commented.

"It really wasn't a performance." I admitted as I began to go through my drawer. "I just thought of all the people in my life who have died, including you."

To my disdain, the only kind of sleepwear that Spencer owned were nightgowns. That was just great. I could have slept in my clothes, but I knew sleeping in jeans was never comfortable.

Carly ended up borrowing a nightgown from me and we ended up watching _17 Again _before bed. The movie was actually pretty good. I think my body seemed to think that Zac Efron was cute. I needed to make sure not to tell Anna this. We then both went to sleep in my bed.

I was awoken in the morning by my phone ringing. It was then that I found out my ringtone was a Taylor Swift song. That was kind of embarrassing. I looked at the number and noticed that I was Bonnie. I took a deep breath and pressed send.

"Bonnie?" I answered.

So Carly took things pretty well. Now Spencer knows everything about being a girl, though she may be developing a bit a Spencer personality because of it. So what is she going to say to Bonnie? Will she go back to Mystic Falls. And yes Katherine did turn Carly to use as part of her vampire network later. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeremy?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Yeah." I answered.

"You neglected to tell me that you're a girl now." Bonnie pointed out.

"I didn't exactly how to tell you." I declared. "So, did you cast the spell to bring me back to life?"

"Yes, but I thought it would bring back in your own body." Bonnie replied.

"Well the girl whose body this is was killed by a vampire, but born on the same day as me." I explained. "Anyway, my name is Spencer now."

"Where are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm in Fairfax, but I'm not sure how long I'm going to be." I explained.

"What do you mean?" The witch questioned. "Are you coming home?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "Spencer's parents were killed with her and I have a friend that's a vampire and it's all very complicated. There's also one more thing that I need to tell you."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Since you brought me back as a human, I can see ghosts again." I explained. "So far, I've only seen Anna. I should probably get going. I have a friend over and I'm feeling hungry."

"I hope you decide to come home, Jer…Spencer. Elena might be able to benefit from it." She told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"She turned her humanity after your death." Bonnie explained. I didn't know what to say to that. I just hung up. I heard Carly yawn after I did. I think she managed to sleep through my call.

"Were you just on the phone with someone?" She yawned. It was kind of cute.

"Yeah, that was my friend, Bonnie." I explained. "She was the one who brought me back to life."

"You know you got me thinking about something." Carly admitted. "You said that you were on this other side. You also said that only supernaturals can be there. So were you a vampire or something?"

"I was actually a magical vampire hunter. It was this group called the Five that was supposed to kill Silas and that I was supposedly descended from." I explained. "It's not easy to explain, but there was a map to Silas appeared as tattoos that formed from killing vampires."

"Well I'm glad we never met." Carly admitted.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." I announced.

I went upstairs to the bathroom and stripped naked before once again standing under the head as water cascaded down on me. It was a lot less uncomfortable this time. I think Carly's compulsion had really helped me. It certainly made me feel different.

Once I got out of the shower, I quickly dressed in underwear. I don't know why, but I felt like wearing a dress. I went for something dark grey and also remembered that it was quite chilly out and put on some tights. I never thought that I'd be wearing tights. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but think that I looked good. Well I looked pretty good. I went and opened my box of cosmetics like I'd been doing it for years. I didn't use much, just some mascara, a bit of shadow and lip gloss. I also painted my nails black to match my outfit.

"Wow you really don't need my help." Anna commented.

"I feel so different from yesterday." I remarked. "It's a good different, but still different."

"Don't forget to put the necklace on." Anna replied. "You'll want that vervain."

"Right." I agreed as I picked it up off of my dresser. I was a small silver charm. It felt nice to not have to worry about vampires getting inside of my head. While I was on that note, I can't help but wonder what happened to my ring.

I went downstairs and found Carly was having some coffee, still in her nightie.

"You look nice." She commented before she took a sip. I couldn't help but wonder if she was drinking it curb blood cravings or just because she was tired.

"So I have something that I want to ask you." I stated.

"Okay, shoot." Carly instructed.

"Do you think that we can skip school today and go check out the town?" I asked. "I want to get to know this place before I decide to leave."

"Well I guess you could write it off as a personal day if you decide to stay." Carly agreed. "Let me get ready and we can probably go in half an hour."

Carly went upstairs and I poured some cereal and went to watch some TV while I waited. Of, course all of the news programs were reporting on the strange death of my parents. I know they weren't my parents, but that's all that I could think of. I put in some random numbers and wound up on some Kristen Bell movie. I had always thought that she was hot, but this felt different. I found myself identifying with her character. I'd never even heard of this movie _You Again _before, but I desperately wanted to her character to win the guy.

"I love this movie." Carly declared as she came downstairs. She took a seat next to me. "How about we wait for it to end before we go?"

"Okay." I agreed. I guess I liked that Carly was a good friend, even though I wasn't actually her friend. Part of me wanted to stay just for her and I had just met her yesterday.

We stayed until the movie was done and I found myself satisfied with the ending.

"You're probably going to want to bring a jacket." Carly instructed.

I went to my closet and grabbed a leather jacket. One thing that I noticed was that the sleeves didn't go all the way down my arms. I guess that was to not cover accessories, even though I wasn't wearing any. I also grabbed a pair of black boots. They had heels, but I don't think they would be a problem. I knew how to walk in heels. Plus they made me taller. It was hard to get used to losing six inches of height.

"Okay, I'm all ready to go." I announced. "I think I want to drive."

"Good thing you have GPS then." Carly stated as we went out to my car. I could tell the jacket and tights were a good call because it was _cold. _It was a good thing that the top was up.

"It's colder here than Mystic Falls." I commented.

"That's probably because we're farther north." Carly pointed out as I got into the car and turned on the heat. I decided to let it warm up for a minute before I started it. I also found out that driving in heels was not much different from driving in regular shoes.

"So where are we going first?" I asked.

"We are going to the mall for some good old-fashioned retail therapy." Carly replied.

"I've heard that expression before, but I've always wondered if shopping can really help you deal with grief." I remarked.

"Well it might not be the best form of therapy, but it generally does make you feel better by allowing you to think about something else." Carly explained. "You took me shopping when you found out I was a vampire, obviously this was at night, but it made me feel better."

I suddenly remembered that and smiled. It seemed like I was a good friend too. I know I wouldn't be a very good friend if I let her. I still had to make my decision.

We ended up going to Fair Oaks Mall. It wasn't that crowded because they were just opening. It had all of the basic stores, but I didn't think I would be getting my clothes from Hot Topic or American Eagle Outfitters anymore.

"So where do you want to go first?" Carly asked.

"I haven't been to a lot of stores." I admitted. "I guess maybe we can go to Abercrombie."

"With or without Fitch?" Carly giggled.

"I didn't know there were two." I admitted. "Does it matter?"

"No, not really." She admitted before we went to the one without Fitch. "Alright so grab yourself some looks that you like and we'll try them on."

I went over the shelves and tried a few things that I somehow knew would match. There were all sorts of articles: tops, jeans, dresses, skirts, even leggings. I then went into the changing room and showed off each outfit to Carly. She gave these funny expressions each time that I came out and I remembered that was something that the two of us did. The only problem was I didn't know which ones I wanted to buy.

"I don't know which ones to pick." I complained.

"Well theoretically you _could _buy them all because you have the money, but we have other stores to hit." Carly explained. That wasn't exactly helping. "I really liked outfits 1 and 7 and I think the top from 4 would go well with the skirt from 5."

"Okay." I agreed. "So, if I decided to go home, would you want to come with me?"

"Maybe." Carly replied. "I mean I would miss you if you left, but I would miss my family if I went with you."

"Well you're immortal now." I pointed out. "You're going to have say goodbye to them eventually."

"Give me you some time to think about it." The brunette responded as we headed to the register and checked out. "Come on let's go to another store. I want you to find out Victoria's Secret."

I couldn't help but giggle. That's not something that I would have laughed at before. As soon as I walked in, I discovered something that I didn't know. Victoria's Secret sold more than just underwear. I never knew this before.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised to see how much stuff they have here." I remarked.

"Did you think they sold just undies?" Carly giggled.

"Yes." I explained.

We ended up spending a few hours shopping before we went to the food court for lunch. We ended up eating at Subway. I'm glad that I wasn't a vegetarian at least. Carly was, which I found kind of ironic. I actually remembered this coming up. She specifically that just because she was a vampire, it didn't mean that she was going to start eating meat.

After we got done with lunch, we went to a movie: _No Strings Attached_. Technically neither of us was supposed to see it because we weren't 17, but mind compulsion overrules age restriction on movies. It was a sex comedy starring Ashton Kutcher and Natalie Portman. I have to admit, despite the lack of frontal nudity, it got me kind of hot, which was definitely different. It was a little uncomfortable to be honest.

"So do you feel kind of horny too?" Carly asked as we walked out. I blushed at the term she used and nodded. "Did you know that an increased libido is a side effect of becoming a vampire?"

"How do you deal with that?" I asked curiously. "I mean you can't be having sex with as many guys as possible."

"Well you remember Charlie." She stated. Charlie was her ex-boyfriend. "I wish he would have been more accepting. I made him promise not to tell, but I wasn't going to make him stay, but now it's harder and involves a lot more me time."

I realized what she was talking about and blushed some more.

"So, are you like attracted to guys at all or do you still like girls? How does that work?" She asked.

"I really don't know." I explained. "I can acknowledge that Ashton is good looking, but I really don't know. I guess I haven't really thought much about the male gender. I don't know much. I've been focusing a lot on me. I really don't know if I'm attracted to them or not. I think it would be weird…kissing a guy."

"There was this guy that I planned on setting you up with, but I don't think that would be very appropriate now." Carly explained. "Speaking of guys, are there any hotties in this town that you come from?"

"I would say that there are." I admitted. The number of attractive people in Mystic Falls was not something that I could deny. "Do you think that you want to come with me?"

"I'm considering it." Carly admitted. "I think I would at least need to say goodbye to my family. I'm betting that you want leave pretty soon."

"Yeah, I kind of want to go back tonight." I admitted. "This place just doesn't feel like home to me. I want to be with the people that I know, even though I'm different now."

"Okay, I'll come with you, but let me talk to them first." Carly agreed.

"You don't have to come." I told her. "If you would feel better staying here, you can."

"I would feel better with you." Carly told me. "You've been my best friend for 10 years. I know that you're not the same anymore, but neither am I."

I gave her a hug. That was the friendly thing to do.

"I've never had a best friend before." I admitted.

"I guess you should take me home so I can pack." She suggested.

We went back out to my car, which had several bags in the trunk.

"So, I just thought of something." Carly remarked as we were driving for a little bit.

"What?" I asked.

"Since you have all of Spencer's memories, I wonder if you could remember who killed her and her parents. I mean you must have seen the vampire that did it, even if it was just for a second."

"I guess I can try." I offered. I tried to think back to see if I could find Spencer's last memory.

_I was in the backseat of a car with my parents. My dad was driving. _

"_So, have you thought about college yet?" My dad asked. "You don't have to go here even though we're descended from the man himself."_

"_Well I kind of want to be in the same sorority that Mom was." I admitted. I guess there really wasn't much for her to worry about. I then looked out the window and saw a man. "There's someone on the side of the road. He looks hurt."_

_My dad pulled over and I looked at the guy's face. No that wasn't possible._

"It can't be him." I said. "He wasn't a vampire."

"Who was it?" Carly asked.

"It was this guy that I knew. Professor Shane." I explained. "But I know that he was human. He was crazy, but not a vampire and last I saw him, his leg was broken."

"I don't know this guy, so I can't tell you anything." Carly remarked before I pulled into her house like I had been there a thousand times. She got out and tried to think of how Professor Shane could be a vampire. I mean it was possible that Katherine could have turned him, but why would she do try? I know that she turned Carly, but it still didn't make sense.

I went home and decided to look for some clothes that I was going to take with me to Mystic Falls. I also found a suitcase that I could put things in.

"Do you think that it might have been Silas that killed them?" Anna asked me once again appearing out of nowhere.

"Does Silas look like Professor Shane?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I heard that he knew how to change his form." Anna explained. "He might have taken on Shane's."

"Well I don't know what I would do with that. I don't think we got the cure." I explained. "I mean Elena's humanity is off, so she has to still be a vampire. What do you know about Silas?"

"I just heard some stories. They're probably not much different from the ones that Shane told you." Anna explained. "I don't think I can help you with this, Spencer. On a different subject, do you like guys?"

"I don't know." I blushed. "The answer is still the same."

I then noticed that I got a text from Carly telling me to come over.

"I gotta go." I told my ghostly ex.

I went over to Carly's house and noticed her coming out. I opened the trunk for her suitcase, but instead she put it in her trunk. She then came to my window.

"I'm gonna follow you." She told me. "I don't want to leave my car here. Plus it will be easier if we don't have to share a ride."

"The city's not that big." I pointed out.

"I still would like to bring my car with me." She said. I rolled up my window and she went to her car.

After a hundred miles of driving, we finally came across the sign that said 'Welcome to Mystic Falls.'

So Spencer and Carly are in Mystic Falls. How will she adapt to the state of her home town, especially when she learns that she no longer has a home. Plus will Elena believe that she is her brother? Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as we arrived, I noticed Carly was calling me. I sighed and answered it. This is why we should rode together.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We should stop at a hotel." Carly told me.

"But we don't have to go much farther." I argued.

"Well we have school in the morning and I think we should stop." Carly argued. I sighed and pulled into the motel.

"I remember this place." Anna replied. "Try to get Room 14."

We got out of our cars and walked toward the front desk. I know we had the money to pay for a room, but Carly tried to compel the person.

"You're kidding, right?" The receptionist asked.

"Of course we are." I replied as I realized that she was on vervain. I handed over my debit card. "We have the money. Is Room 14 available by any chance?"

"Yes, it is Miss Mason." She replied as she gave each of us a key. "Enjoy your stay."

We walked out to our room and I opened the door. Carly seemed to be a little perplexed by the fact that the receptionist was on vervain. I put my bag down on one of the beds.

"I know that they were getting more serious about spreading vervain to the townspeople because there were too many vampires around." I stated.

"I get it won't be easy to get a drink then." Carly replied before she went to the bathroom to wash her makeup off. She then screamed as soon as her hands touched the water. "What the fuck?"

"Damn, I forgot that the mayor put vervain in the water supply." I remembered.

"What?" Carly asked. "You brought me to a place where I can't even take a shower without injuring myself. I think I should go back.'

"Carly, don't. I'm sorry." I apologized as I noticed she was starting to heal. I took a towel and rung up out before I cleaned her face. It only seemed to burn her a little before quickly healing.

"You're lucky I'm your friend." She pointed out. "We really do have to figure out a solution to this vervain thing. I need to be able to feed myself."

"Do you have good control?" I asked.

"Spencer, I don't want to feed from you." Carly replied. "I have an idea."

She went out the door and after a few minutes, came back and licked some blood off her lips.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I went next door and found someone who hadn't drunk the water." Carly replied. "Okay, now I'm tired. We should go to bed, but I really hope to figure out something to do about the shower thing."

The two of us changed into our pajamas and got into our beds. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I woke up in the morning and decided to get in the shower. Carly was still asleep, but I guess all that she had to do was brush away her bedhead. I hoped I would have enough time to get ready. There was a longer process for girls than guys.

After I was done, I pulled open my bag and got dressed, opting for a blue-green sweater and jeans. Carly was already dressed and brushing her hair.

"So, what's this school of yours like?" She asked.

"It's just school. Other than having to replace two history teachers in two years, it's pretty normal." I explained. "I never asked you, but was I doing well in school?"

"Straight As I believe." Carly replied. I didn't know how I was going to live up to that after entering in the middle of the semester. "You probably didn't miss very much."

"I don't think anyone's going to buy being dead as an excuse." I joked. "How about we take one care to school?"

"I don't see why you had to pay for two nights." Carly replied as she put her shoes on. I put mine on as well and we headed out the door. We would have to skip breakfast because the motel didn't offer it.

I drove us to the school and I couldn't but wonder if I would find Elena here. She might be trouble with her humanity turned off. The first thing that I noticed in the courtyard was Bonnie talking to Caroline. I walked over to them and Carly followed me.

"Hi, Bonnie." I greeted her.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked me.

"Remember how I said that I accidentally put Jeremy in a girl's body?" Bonnie asked her. "Well this is her."

"Spencer." I told her. "Like it or not, it's my name now and this is my friend, Carly."

"Sorry, if I look kind of messy." Carly apologized. "I didn't have a chance to take a shower this morning."

"You're a vampire?" Caroline asked in shock. "But you're not wearing a ring or necklace. How can you walk in the sun?"

"Anklet." Carly answered as she showed it off. "I was Spencer's best friend before she died."

"I'm Caroline." The blonde vampire replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"So is Elena hear right now?" I asked as I scanned the area for my sister. I didn't see her.

"Last I knew, Elena was in New York with Damon and Rebekah." Caroline answered.

"So we need to go to the office and register." I told them. "Maybe the four of us can meet at my place after school."

"Jer…uh Spencer, Elena burned your house down." Bonnie explained. Well that seemed problematic. "With you in it, I add."

"Oh." I replied. I can't believe that she did. I mean yeah, I was dead, but there were so many memories there, and probably some things that I would like to keep. "How about we meet at the Grill then?"

"Sure." Caroline replied before the two of us walked toward the office. I then realized that if the secretary was on vervain, there was no way that we were going to get into the school.

We walked in and there was a woman at the desk. I happened to notice a bottle of water.

"Do you not drink from the tap?" I asked.

"Nope, you can't trust the stuff in the water." She replied. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Carly said with a smile. "_I'm going to need you to put us in the computer. Spencer Mason and Carly St. Claire. Both of us are completely immunization and have made straights As all throughout high school. We are juniors and are in all of the same classes."_

The secretary mindlessly typed away. That was a rather lucky coincidence. Though, I'm not sure what the moral ground for doing something like that was. On the other hand, if she chose not to partake in the free vervain, she deserved to be compelled. That's what I was going with.

After the woman was done typing, she gave us our schedules. I was a bit disappointed when I found out what my first class was.

"It looks like we have gym first." I commented.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Carly agreed. "Remember in freshmen year when used to be able to get out of gym because we were both on the cheerleading squad?"

I did remember that, but once again, it wasn't really me.

"You really need to stop doing that." I told her.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes it's hard to forget that you're not really Spencer." She admitted. "I think it might even be possible that I'm in denial. Anyway, we should probably to gym."

We went to gym and we were given our uniforms which consisted of some of the shortest shorts that I've ever seen and a tee-shirt that really wasn't all that different from the ones that the guys wore. I guess it was because it was different on me. Also the class was all girls. Contrary to popular belief, watching the others girl change wasn't all that rewarding. I mean I had to change myself, and I didn't have time to stare.

Once we left the locker room, I found that I had to run laps. I mean I had done it before, but I didn't know how much endurance this body had. I knew Carly would have no problems with it. Just before class ended, we were supposed to go to the showers. Carly looked hesitant. She ended up getting splashed only to find that the water wasn't burning her.

"I guess the school has its own filter." I told her.

"Thank God." She declared as she rushed under. She probably wished that there was some shampoo, but seemed happy that she could just take a shower.

I guess the thing that Carly forgot to do was make sure that our lockers were near each, because they weren't. Ironically, Carly had my old locker. I decided to think back a little when Alaric was at the school. I guess maybe I should have considered that I might see his ghost.

"Well you look…different." He commented.

"It's good to see you." I whispered. "I guess being here made me think of you."

"You know there's a new teacher today." He told me. "You better get to class."

I laughed before I went to class where I took a seat next to Carly. Just after the bell, the new teacher walked in. He was in his late 20s, kind of short for a guy, shorter than I was, but also kind of attractive. I blushed at myself for thinking that.

"Good morning, class." He greeted as he wrote his name on the board. "I'm your new teacher Mr. David Stevens. For starters, I would like to express my sympathies for your previous teacher."

I couldn't help but wonder what Ric thought of this. He was leaning against the wall.

"Now you might ask what makes me qualified to teach you history." David continued. "I'm glad you asked. "I happen to have earned my Masters from Whitmore College and I specialize in local history."

He then proceeded to go through the roll which led to Carly and I having to explain that we were new. It was kind of an awkward moment to be honest.

"Do you two think you can stay after class?" He asked the two of us.

After class, that led to the three of us alone in the room.

"What's up, Mr. Stevens?" Carly asked.

"I was just wondering if since you two are new if you would like to earn some extra credit." He replied. "And please call me David."

Okay, this guy reminded me a lot of Ric. It was like they literally searched for a clone of him.

"We don't really need it." I pointed out. Then I realized that it would be polite to at least listen to his offer. "What did you have in mind, though?"

"Well I don't know if you've heard, but this town apparently has some grand supernatural history." David declared. "Now, even though I teach history, I still keep track of teenagers are reading these days and know that supernatural books are all the rage. If either of you wants to do some research and write a paper on the supernatural folklore of Mystic Falls, you can."

Now I know that I heard Ric laugh at that.

"Are you doing this because you believe it, or do you actually know about the vampires in this town?" I asked.

"I've never personally seen one." He admitted. It was then that Carly grew her fangs out and her eyes turned red. I would have been scared if I wasn't so desensitized to vampires. After a few seconds, she returned to normal. "How is it that you're able to walk around during the day?"

"Not to be rude, but I don't trust you enough to give away my secrets." Carly admitted. "I am interested in learning about this town, so I might just take you up on your offer. How long do we have?"

"If you want, you can turn the papers in on Monday." He suggested.

After school was over, we went to the Grill with Bonnie and Caroline while we tried to figure out our next move and probably where we were going to stay.

"So, where has Elena been staying after she burnt down the house?" I asked.

"She's been at the boarding house, and I've been taking my showers there because they have a filter to keep the vervain out." Caroline explained.

"What's with the vervain in the water? Are the vampires really that much of a problem here?" Carly questioned.

"It was my dad's idea." Bonnie responded.

"Actually it my dad's idea." Caroline corrected. "But Bonnie's dad is the mayor and he was the one who enacted it."

"So do you think it's possible that the two of us could get a room at this boarding house?" Carly questioned.

"It's really not an official boarding house." I pointed out. I couldn't help but thinking of the witty comments that Damon would try to make if he found out that I was a girl now. That was not something that I was looking forwards to. "Stefan and Damon just live there and numerous other vampires pop up from time to time."

"That's strange." Carly commented as we noticed David walk in.

"Is it just me or is the new teacher a major hottie?" Caroline asked. I seriously don't know why he had to be. I also don't know why I thought he was.

"He knows about vampires." I explained. "I don't think that he's a hunter like Ric, but he definitely knows his history."

"So where is Stefan?" I asked. I then noticed that Caroline was looking at her phone. She gave a sigh of exasperation. "What is it?"

"Klaus texted me wanting me to come over." She stated before she got up and left.

"So I'm guessing that this Klaus guy is not someone that she likes." Carly remarked. "What is he her ex or something?"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"No, he is definitely not her ex." I replied. "He's more of this older guy that is obsessed with her. Plus he's an Original vampire that we have a see-saw like affair with him. We've tried to kill him a few times, he's tried to kill us a few times, until we find that we can't kill him because killing an Original kills every vampire that is descended from their blood, all of them we know just happen to descend from him, and now that also includes you."

"That is a complicated history." Carly agreed.

Later when I was coming back from the bathroom, I happened to walk by David's table and noticed that he was reading _The Hunger Games_ with a bottle of Coke in front of him.

"I'm a little surprised to see that you have Coke and not something stronger." I remarked. I don't know why I felt the need to say anything.

"I've actually never really liked alcohol." He answered. "So just to be clear, you're human, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied with a slight laugh. "I've known Carly since we were kids. I couldn't let something little like her being turned into a vampire come between us."

"That's quite an honorable quality." He remarked.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you here alone?" I asked. "Do you not have a girlfriend?"

"No, I'm single." He responded with a laugh of his own. I then decided to go back to my table with Bonnie and Carly. Carly had a grin on her face.

"You were flirting with him." She said.

"No, I wasn't." I argued. "I don't even like guys."

"Trust me. I know flirting when I hear it." Carly replied. Bonnie just seemed shocked.

"So where's Stefan?" I asked her, hoping to change the subject.

"He had to go help Damon stop Elena and Rebekah." Bonnie explained. I really couldn't picture those two hanging out. Those two hated each other. Maybe Elena without her humanity had more tolerance for her.

"So do you think that we can check out this boarding house?" Carly asked me. "Their being away would give us a good chance to explore the place."

I don't think that she would take no for an answer.

"Do you mind picking up the check?" I asked Bonnie. She shook her head and we left.

We drove to the boarding house. I was pretty sure that no one was there.

"This place is awesome." Carly remarked. Technically we were breaking and entering. Well I'm sure that Stefan would at least be reasonable about it if he gets back before we leave.

We were still up around 11:00 when I heard a car pull up. I didn't know if we should hide or try to leave.

I made my way toward the door. It was then that I came across her.

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

As you can see, David is kind of similar to Alaric, but he's also different. He's not a hunter, but he will be important to the plot and not just in that Spencer may date him. He's played Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Also, Elena is finally here. Will she try to kill her now sister? Will Damon have snakry comments? Okay that's a given Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Elena…." I replied in slight shock.

"Who _are_ you?" She repeated.

"Well this might sound crazy, but I am Jeremy." I explained. "Bonnie did this spell."

"I don't believe you." She stated.

"Well you see Bonnie cast this spell to bring me back to life, but couldn't put me in my body because you burned the house down, so I was put in this body because the girl was recently killed by Silas." I explained.

"Prove it." Elena declared. "Tell me something that only Jeremy would know."

Okay I had to think. What was something that I never told anyone involving Elena?

"On your thirteenth birthday, I went upstairs to get you for the party and I found you…you know…yourself." I explained in embarrassment. Elena not having emotions didn't have a reaction.

"Yeah, I still don't believe you." Elena admitted. I sighed and took my necklace off.

"Carly, will you please compel me?" I asked my friend as I handed her the necklace. Elena tilted her head.

"Are you Jeremy Gilbert?" Carly compelled.

"Yes." I responded in trance.

"Are you telling the truth?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"How did you wind up in a girl's body?" She also asked.

"Bonnie Bennett cast a spell to bring me back to life that didn't go as planned." I droned. It was then that the shorter vampire returned the chain around my neck. I snapped awake, hoping I had said the right things. "Now do you believe me?"

"I believe you, but it's not going to get me to turn my humanity back on." Elena declared. It was then that Stefan and Damon entered the house.

"Well, well, well, it looks like our resident vampire hunter has become Vampire Hunter Barbie." The older Salvatore quipped. Seriously, was that his only blonde joke?

"So, you mean to tell me that you're Jeremy?" Stefan asked. I noticed Carly was staring at him.

"Yes." I replied. "And I found out that Elena burned my house down. I need a place to stay and I heard you have a filter that would allow my friend Carly to take showers here."

"And how do you two know each other?" He asked Carly.

"Spencer was my best friend before she was killed." Carly explained. "Speaking of which, I would like some introductions."

"I'm Stefan Salvatore and this is my brother Damon." Stefan introduced. I noticed Elena had the left the room. "So I suppose you want to stay here."

"Yes." I explained. "I also need to tell you that I can see ghosts again."

"Yeah feel free to stay here." Damon invited. "And if you girls want to have a pajama party and pillow fight, feel free."

Well that was classic Damon being Damon, but it was still uncomfortable to hear him making perverted comments about me.

"So we have to go back to our hotel and pick our things up." Carly replied. "That will give you time to prepare a room for us. We only need one."

Carly pulled me out to the car and I drove us to the motel. We went inside of our room and picked up our stuff.

"So is Stefan single?" Carly asked.

"I think so." I replied. "Damon is dating Elena, but I don't know how well that's going now that she has turned off her humanity."

"You know, I literally never knew that vampires could turn off their humanity." Carly admitted as we began to pick up our clothes. "I'm not saying that I would do it, but it is interesting concept. Do you know how it works by any chance? How does a vampire do it?"

"I'm pretty sure there is some sort of mental switch and once it's off, you feel nothing." I explained. "I really want to get Elena to turn hers back on, but I don't know how. That girl is there was not my sister. She was like a stranger. She scared me."

"What was she like before?" Carly asked me curiously.

"Elena is a kind person that would never hurt anyone. She also had a sire bond to Damon, which basically made her do whatever he tells because she was in love with him. I wonder if he's the one who convinced her to turn it off."

"Well we should probably sleep because we still have to go to school in the morning." Carly suggested. "So how does one get a vampire to turn their humanity back on?"

"I don't know." I explained as we headed out to our cars. "I know Elena managed to get Stefan to do it not that long ago. Wait a minute. I have an idea that just might work. I have to figure out how to get it to happen, though. That is something that will be very difficult."

We headed back to the boarding house and Stefan showed us to our room. The bed was much more comfortable than the one at the motel.

In the morning, I decided to see if I could find a certain someone at school. I was in a red button down dress and black leggings with matching boots. She was by her locker and spoke before I could say anything.

"Stefan told me about you." Rebekah declared. "So you must be having a hard time in a girl's body."

"Not really." I explained. "Look, I know you kind of like this off-switch Elena, but I don't think anyone else does. I was wondering if maybe you could compel her to turn her humanity back on."

"What's in it for me?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know. What do you want?" I asked.

"Well I have the cure, but Elijah is very against me taking it." She explained.

"I never understood why you want the cure." I admitted. "I think it should be used against Silas."

"I want to be human." The Original explained.

"But you wouldn't be human." I pointed out. "Your mother was a witch and that would make you one too. You have family who loves you. You don't need this pipe dream of humanity."

"Okay, it's not about being human." Rebekah admitted. "It's about the fact that I've never known what it was like to really be in love. It was like anyone I tried to love was always taken away from me. I want to be human so I can fall in love. I might want children. I don't know."

"Rebekah, you don't need the cure to find love." I told her. "I actually think you could have had a good thing with Stefan, but you threw that away. There is someone out that will love you. Even if they're not a vampire, it's not like they couldn't become one."

"That's really nice of you." She commented. "So I heard that there is a new history teacher. What's he like?"

"He's really hot." I blurted out before I covered my mouth. I noticed a smile on her face. "Pretend you didn't just hear that."

"I did hear it, though." Rebekah replied. Now she was teasing me "It seems like you seem to have an attraction to the opposite sex. Don't worry. It's a completely natural part of being a girl."

"So, can you compel my sister?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I'll think about it." She declared before she walked away.

I blushed as I went to look for Carly. I figured that she might have already been in the gym. I happened to notice that she was.

"So, I think I may be closer to restoring my sister's humanity." I told her.

"That's great." Carly replied. She didn't seem interested, but that was probably because she didn't know Elena. "Do you think you can set me up on a date with Stefan by any chance?"

"I don't think Stefan would really want to date until we can get Elena's humanity back." I explained.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"I don't think so." I replied.

Later, in History, class had just ended.

"Spencer, do you think I can talk to after school?" David asked. I blushed a little. I could also notice that a few of the girls in the class looked jealous. I doubt there was anything romantic to it, not that I wanted anything romantic. I don't know what he wanted to talk to me, but I'm guessing it was related to school.

"You totally have a crush on your teacher." Anna told me.

'I do not." I muttered. I then looked at him. "I'm pretty sure that I can, Mr. Stevens."

"Make sure to wear lipstick." Carly whispered to me. I was never going to hear the end of this. It did make me wonder what he wanted to talk about.

At the end of the day, I went into his classroom.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes." David answered.

"I overheard you in the hallway talking about Silas." He remarked. I didn't expect him to know anything about that. "Can you tell me what do you know about him?"

"I'd rather hear what you know about him." I challenged.

"I know that Silas was the word's first immortal being and that he is also the world's first vampire, preceding the Original family by over 1000 years."

"Can you tell me anything that I don't know?" I asked.

"I also know that Silas wants to eliminate the other side and bring back every supernatural being that has ever died." He added. Okay that was news to me. What would happen in the off chance he were able to do that. Would I be returned to my own body? I know it couldn't happen because it would bring Kol back and he would want to kill me.

"That's bad." I stated in shock.

"Yes and if the cure for immortality were to be used on Silas, he would still be a very powerful witch." David explained. "But I can tell you that a weapon that can kill him does exist."

"You know a lot of people think you wanted to see me because of secret rendezvous." I explained to him nervously. "That's pretty crazy, isn't it? I mean that's crazy."

"Well it's not completely crazy." David argued. "I mean you are a very beautiful girl, Spencer and any guy would be lucky to have you."

That made me feel warm. Why was I so attracted to this guy? It wasn't like somebody compelled me or anything.

"So how do you know about Silas?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

"When I was finishing up my degree, I took this class with a guy named Shane." He explained as he walked closer to me as well. "I found out about how he was supposed to be revived, but he didn't tell me how to kill him. That was something that I had to find out on…"

I couldn't help it anymore. I grabbed him and kissed him, cutting him off in mid-sentence. I was kissing a guy. I really was starting to act like a girl. I really liked this.

"This is wrong." He told me in between kisses.

"If I learned anything from being in a relationship with a relationship with a vampire is age isn't important." I said before I kissed him again. "But we probably shouldn't be doing this here where it's so easy to get caught."

I decided that I would end the makeup session and go out to the parking lot, where I happened to find Carly.

"So what did you _talk_ about?" Carly asked.

"A lot it was about the vampire that killed me." I remarked. I was a little out of breath. I can't believe I did that.

"You're out of breath and your hair is messed up." Carly noted. "Were you having sex with him?"

"No!" I replied. "I promise I wasn't having sex with him. But…I kind of did make out with him and I didn't wear any lipstick."

"I knew it." Carly declared.

"Shut up." I ordered. I hoped that this wouldn't get out. "You can't tell anyone who you think will tell others."

I wasn't exactly who that included.

We went to the boarding house and found that Elena wasn't there.

"Where's Elena?" I asked the Salvatores.

"She rejoined the cheerleading squad." Stefan explained. That…that was just random.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well it started with her wanting to feed from other girls during a competition because they wouldn't be on vervain. She's kind of out of control with her feeding right now." Damon replied. "Sire bond doesn't work either."

"I'm pretty sure that I have a solution to that." I declared. "I talked to Rebekah earlier today and I think that she can compel Elena to turn her humanity back on."

"Did she even agree to do it?" Damon asked.

"She said that she'd think about it." I explained before Stefan's phone began to ring.

"It's her." Stefan said. "Hello?"

He then proceeded to have a conversation with her. I wish that I was able to hear it. I knew Damon and Carly could both hear it. I would have to wait until he was done. It sucked.

"So Rebekah said that she is going to bring Elena back and that she'll compel her to turn her humanity back on." Stefan explained.

"Are we supposed to trust her?" Damon asked.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any other way to get her to do it." I argued.

"I think they're here." Carly stated. She must have heard their footsteps. It was then that I heard the door open. The two of them entered and Elena looked confused.

"What's going on?" My vampire sister asked.

"It's simple." Rebekah declared before grabbing her. "You are going to turn your humanity back on."

Elena's eyes suddenly dilated. Well she didn't waste any time with that. Elena looked around the room. Having her humanity back didn't mean that she would forget what happened when she had it off, would it? She then looked at me specifically.

"Jeremy?" She asked.

"Spencer." I corrected her. "Call me Spencer."

She wrapped me in a hug. She had tears in her eyes. I guess this was a good thing.

"Now that we have that settled, I have a message that Davi…Mr. Stevens told me." I explained. "He said that there's a weapon that can kill Silas."

So in addition to kissing him, Spencer found some interesting information from David. Also something you may have notice is Meaghan Martin played Bianca in the 10 Things I Hate About You series and Joseph Gordon-Levitt played Cameron in the movie. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you happen to find out what this weapon is?" Damon asked.

"No…" I replied with a blush.

"Why exactly are you blushing?" Elena asked.

"She was too busy kissing him to ask." Carly remarked. I blushed even more.

"Elena, this is my friend, Carly." I introduced.

"So when did all of this happen?" Elena asked as Rebekah left the boarding house.

"Bonnie cast the spell a few days ago." I explained. "I was on the Other Side with Anna and then all of a sudden, I was in this body. It's been an interesting past few days, that's for sure."

"You know I did always want a little sister that I could teach things like how to dress and put on makeup." Elena admitted.

"You're a little late for that." I declared. "Carly has already helped me with that."

"Could you really have learned everything that you need to know in what…a week?" Elena asked.

"I compelled her to have all of Spencer's memories." Carly explained. "I mean the two of you can still have some sisterly bonding, but when it comes to actually teaching, there won't be much of that. So how do you feel about having an all-girls slumber party?"

"I don't think that's gonna happen." Damon declared.

"Don't you guys have some friends that you could hang out with?" Carly questioned.

"Damon doesn't really have friends." I pointed out.

"Then you should go and make some." Carly suggested.

"Damon, do you think that you could give us some time alone?" Elena asked as she batted her eyelashes. "I'll make it up to you later."

"I guess we could hang out at the Grill or something." Damon responded.

"I thought you said that your sister was the one that was sired to him." Carly replied. Stefan chuckled at that. "Looks like it's the other way around."

"Speaking of which, I need to see if the sire bond is still in effect." Damon remarked. "Elena, I would really like it if you punched Stefan in the face."

Elena looked at him and remained still.

"I don't feel the need to do that." Elena replied. "I think I'm cured."

"Well then that is even more reason to have a party." Carly declared. "We should invite Caroline and Bonnie, and Rebekah too."

"I'm not so sure about inviting Rebekah." Elena remarked. Was she really going to give up on her friendship with her just because she had her humanity back?

"I really think that Rebekah would want to be included in this." I argued. "That's what she really wants. She wants to be a normal girl and have friends."

"I guess we can invite her then." Elena agreed, knowing I was right. I know this was going to be my first slumber party. I didn't know what goes on at slumber party. I had a feeling that Spencer had been to some, but I didn't feel like scanning through my memories to see if I could find some right now.

Stefan and Damon both went other places, and Elena texted Bonnie and Caroline, and I texted Rebekah telling them to come back over. I was really hoping for a night of fun…even though it was going to be with four vampires and a witch. I was now back down to normal after being a supernatural for a month.

"Elena, do you know what happened to my ring?" I asked curiously.

"I don't think I took it off." Elena replied. I sighed.

"You could have given it to Matt." I told her. Not to mention that ring was a family possession. We already had lost one. Then again, I guess I could forgive Elena because she wasn't thinking straight.

"I didn't think about that." She commented. Yeah, I thought so. "I wasn't really thinking about anything sentimental."

"Girls, let's not think about anything negative." Carly suggested. She seemed like she was a ray of sunshine. I guess that was a good thing. She liked to be positive and there was nothing wrong with that. "So is there a good place to get pizza around here?"

"Yeah." I agreed as I thought back to that time that I accidentally invited the vampire pizza guy in.

"Ah, Noah." Anna said. "He was such an idiot, but that was clever."

Rebekah was the first one to arrive. She had the biggest smile on her face. I don't know if she had ever been invited to a sleepover before. Caroline and Bonnie arrived after that.

"What is she doing here?" Caroline asked. Rebekah scowled.

"I invited her." I replied. "I don't think that she's ever had the opportunity to go to a sleepover and I know that she really wants to have friends."

It didn't take that long for the pizza to arrive. Elena was the one to pay for it. I went to the kitchen to get some milk and Rebekah came in with me.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." She told me. "It's true. I do want friends. I want to be one of the girls."

"Well I think after we eat, we're going to change into our pajamas and we can do some fun stuff." I responded.

"I can't wait." She replied.

After we were done eating, we all got changed into various forms of nightwear and sat in the parlor. I didn't know what we were going to do next.

"Alright, so it's time to play the all-time favorite party game." Carly announced.

"Truth or dare?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Yup." Carly confirmed.

"I don't know how to play." Rebekah responded. That really was sad.

"It's simple." Carly explained. "Someone asks you truth or dare. If you say truth, you have to tell the truth. If you say dare then you do whatever they tell you and afterwards, you get to pick who goes next. I'll start to show you. Spencer, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I replied. I didn't know how Carly played. I hoped she wouldn't make say anything too embarrassing.

"Okay, what was kissing David like?" She asked.

"Who's David?" Caroline asked.

"Mr. Stevens." I blushed. "It was good. I don't really know how to describe it. It was kind of weird, but made me feel kind of hot. Can I stop now?"

"Sure, I think I've heard enough." Carly replied. Elena seemed content to hear her sister talk about her first kiss. Technically, it was my first kiss. I know Spencer had earlier kisses. Spencer had a lot of kisses.

"Okay, so Rebekah, truth or dare?" I asked the Original. I already had my dare planned, hoping she would do it.

"I'll see what kinds of dares you do." Rebekah replied. Yay. I was so happy.

"I dare to grab a full bottle of Damon's bourbon and drink the whole thing." I told her. I knew she would probably be able to do it. I think if Bonnie or I tried to do it, we'd get alcohol poisoning or maybe die outright.

Rebekah went in search of a bottle and found one before breaking the top off. There was a screw-off cap. She then grabbed and poured it down her throat. We watched it empty and Rebekah threw the bottle down. She had a glazed look in her eyes.

"I feel dizzy." She declared. The rest of us giggled. I couldn't help but wonder what Rebekah would be like drunk. "Okay, now I have pink someone. Caroline, truth or dare."

"Dare?" Caroline answered unsurely.

"I dare you to take your panties off in front of us." Rebekah giggled. Okay, maybe getting her drunk wasn't the best idea. Caroline frowned and pulled her panties out from under her nightie and threw them onto the floor.

"Okay, how about we make a rule with no more clothing removal." Carly suggested. "We don't need this night to turn R-rated."

"Aw don't be a party pooper." Rebekah whined.

A few turns later, it was my turn again. I felt like having some fun.

"Rebekah, truth or dare?" I asked.

"You don't even have to ask. I wanna do another dare." She responded.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss someone in the room." I dared. I guess I didn't expect her to come over and kiss me. In fact, it never occurred to me that she could kiss me. I kissed her back, thinking about how I didn't think that through and also realized that she was a really good kisser. I guess one thing that you can do with being alive for a thousand years is learn the proper way to kiss. "Alright, so that was unexpected. Does anyone have any ideas for other things that we can do?"

"Well we could do makeovers." Caroline suggested. "I vote we work on Spencer. Your hair needs some work."

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked in defense.

"Nothing, except it's just kind of bland all straight like that. We either need to curl it or jazz it up in another way. Who has ideas?"

"I have an idea." Carly replied before she whispered something into Caroline's ear. I pouted because I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"You know you have a really cute pout." Rebekah commented. I blushed.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Caroline agreed. "I even can do that because I brought my kit. "

"Kit for what?" I asked. I had no idea what she was planning.

"I want you to lay back and close your eyes." Caroline instructed. "You don't get to open them until we're done."

"Why can't you tell me what you are doing?" I asked as I leaned my head back against my chair.

"Because it's a surprise." Elena replied before I closed my eyes. I heard someone rushing around in what was definitely vampire running. I think they were being really quiet so I couldn't figure out what they were doing. I felt someone grabbing my hair and running some kind of substance over it. I really wished that I knew what they were doing.

"Now you need to stay still for 15 minutes." Carly instructed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it." Carly ordered. What exactly did they do to me? I wanted to know already.

15 minutes later, I got up and decided to look in the mirror. I was a little bit in awe. They had added a purple streak on the left side of hair and a blue one on the right.

"Do you like it?" Rebekah asked. I didn't know what to think about it. It was different and kind of weird, but I think that it would get people to notice me.

"Yeah." I stated. I then looked at her. "So do you think that you might have any idea what this weapon that can defeat Silas is? I mean you were engaged to one of the Original Five."

"I bet that it's the hunter's sword, but I don't know where Nik keeps it." Rebekah replied. That sounded plausible, even though Rebekah was wasted out of her mind.

"That makes sense." Caroline agreed. "I don't that the sword was just to decode the map, but I better that it has to be in the hands of a hunter or something."

"I'm sleepy." Rebekah announced before she suddenly collapsed on the couch. You know, for an Original, she really can't hold her liquor…or she just drank a whole bottle of bourbon, which I know has a pretty high alcohol content.

"Let's write on her." Caroline suggested.

"You know that she's an Original who might just kill us all if we were to do that." Bonnie remarked. "So someone has to take her to bed. Not it."

"Not it." Everyone else but me said in succession.

"But, I don't have special strength." I argued as Caroline put her in my arms. I had to make sure that I didn't drop her. I also noticed that she was snoring. She really like she was out like a light. I began to walk up the stairs as I struggled to hold her up. I should probably work out. My arms were practically going to give out by the time that I dropped on her a bed.

"I wish that I still had my hunter's strength." I complained after I arrived downstairs. I then grabbed a the purple strand in my hands. "So how long is this supposed to last anyway?"

"A few days." Carly told me. I hoped the school wouldn't have a fit about it.

The rest of the party was pretty fun. I wonder if having a party on a school night was really that good of an idea.

In the morning, I woke up and put on black and white plaid dress. I could tell that Rebekah seemed to be back to normal. Vampires don't get hangovers. I can't say that I don't envy that.

"Hey." I told her as I passed her room.

"What did I do last night?" She asked.

"You don't remember any of it?" I questioned in surprise.

"I remember drinking a whole bottle of bourbon and not much after that." She admitted. "I don't even remember going to bed. Did I go to bed or did I just fall asleep?"

"I carried you to bed." I explained. "They wanted me, the one with the least amount of physical strength to do it."

That morning, I went to school and went to my locker. I definitely got more than a few looks as I walked by. I mean I wasn't the only one with colors in my hair. Elena had pink streaks and

"That is an interesting look." David commented.

"Do you mean that in a good way?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it looks good, but it's just a lot different from what you wore yesterday." He explained.

"Speaking of yesterday, I need to talk to you about that." I replied.

"Yeah, we should probably find some way to set ground rules and I don't think the classroom is really the best place for that."

"I was talking about the weapon." I corrected. "Do you know what it is? Do you know if it's a sword by any chance? Of course, I guess knowing what the weapon is wouldn't do any good because we don't know what Silas looks like."

"I can tell you that it is a sword, but I can't tell you what he looks like." He stated. "I'm pretty sure that it has to be used by a hunter as well."

Great, so now we have to find that Vaughn guy.

Vaughn is going to be in the next chapter. Also Silas will be showing up soon, and prom is coming up. Who is going to be going with who? And the school dances never go right, so you know something crazy is going to happen. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to report the news that I found to Stefan and Damon.

"So now we have to find this Vaughn guy and get Klaus to give him the sword?" Damon asked. "How do we know that he won't just kill us all?"

"Well he sounded like he was more interested in killing Silas than he is in killing vampires." I pointed out. "Maybe we should see if Bonnie can use a tracking spell to find him."

"That still brings out the issue of how we're going to get the sword from Klaus." Stefan pointed out. "He'll probably want something in return."

"Well I think that it will have something to do with Caroline." I proposed as Carly came down from the shower.

"We should really do something about all these people living here." Damon remarked. I glared at him.

8 days later, Carly and I were getting ready for school when Damon showed up in our room. Of course being Damon, he didn't knock first and opened the door while neither of us were fully dressed. I had to cover myself up.

"Just got a call from Bonnie. She says that she and Rebekah found Vaughn and have convinced him to come here." Damon explained. Bonnie and Rebekah were the ones that went because Vaughn couldn't kill the Original and we didn't think he would try to kill Rebekah.

"Couldn't this have waited until we came downstairs?" Carly asked in annoyance.

"Maybe." Damon replied with a smirk. I threw a pillow at him and Carly slammed the door in his face. "God, he is so annoying. How can your sister stand him?"

"Elena has built up a tolerance to Damon." I explained. "Plus the whole reason that the sire bond existed in the first place was because she was in love with him."

"I really am getting sick of him, so she definitely has a lot more tolerance for him than I do." She commented as I pulled a white blouse over my head. I was also wearing a black skirt. "So did you and David really break up?"

"We were technically never really together. Making out with someone a few times does not a couple make." I pointed out. "But yeah, we figured that we couldn't make it work while he was still my teacher. I don't know if I would want to be with someone that I couldn't fully be myself with anyway."

"Well I guess the good part is that you're single around prom, so you can keep your options open." Carly declared as I put on my mascara. "So do you think that I'll be able to convince Stefan to ask me?"'

"Ask him." I suggested. "You're a badass vampire and you go for you want."

"You remembered what you told me around homecoming." She said with a smile. If there was a line between Jeremy and Spencer, it was pretty small. I guess I was okay with it. Bonnie had cast a spell that she couldn't undo.

"So, I don't really know the first thing about buying prom dresses." I admitted. Carly had gone to prom last year, but I was dating an underclassmen and couldn't go.

"That's why we're going to go together." She told me. "After we get done with school, we're going shopping. We are going to be the hottest girls at prom."

"Neither of us is going to win queen." I pointed out.

"That has nothing to do with us being the hottest girls at prom." Carly argued as I grabbed my bag and we headed downstairs. I then realized that we still had to convince Klaus to give us the sword. I would have to talk to Caroline about that when we got to school.

We got to the school and found her pretty quickly.

"So I don't know if you heard that Bonnie and Rebekah found that Vaughn guy." I told her.

"Well I have now." She stated.

"The point is that now that we found him, we still need to get the sword from Klaus." I responded. "I think that he's going to want something in return for it, so I think that you should ask him to prom."

"I don't want to go to prom with Klaus." She argued.

"Caroline, allow me to be blunt, but I think you do. I don't know why you give Elena so much flack for liking Damon when you do like Klaus. I can't believe that you and Tyler have this epic love story because it seems like all he ever does is leave you." I explained. "You want to be able to love Klaus."

"Okay, fine, I'll go out with him if you stop trying to psychoanalyze me." Caroline replied. Well she was definitely in denial about her feelings.

After school, Carly and I went to the dress store. I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for.

"Do you know why we usually bring along guys to help us with our dress shopping?" Carly asked.

"Why?" I questioned, not knowing the answer.

"It's so we can get a male set of eyes. Girls and boys see clothes differently." She explained.

"I used to be male." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I would say that you're more girl than boy." She told me. "There's nothing wrong with that. Spencer was always girly. So do you see anything that you like?"

I searched through the racks before finding a strapless blue dress. I went to the changing room and undressed before putting it on. It touched the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but wonder what a guy would think of it.

"I think it looks lovely." Kol replied. I almost shrieked. That wasn't the guy that I was hoping for. "You know you being this is a lot more fun than you being dead."

Okay so I was a bit mortified by him.

"Go away Kol." Anna remarked. Thankfully she was here. I guess I was glad that Kol wasn't alive right now.

"I rather like haunting the person who killed me." Kol replied.

"You can only haunt me if I think of you." I pointed out.

"That may be true, but now that you've seen me, there is no way you'll be able to get this face out of your head." He told me. I decided to leave and go back to Carly.

"Problems with ghosts?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered simply. I can't believe that I was ever friends with Kol. Sure, I didn't know that he was an Original, but he was always an ass. No, I need to stop thinking him so he can't haunt me. "So what do you think?"

"I think it looks good." Carly agreed. "So who is trying to haunt you?"

"This guy named Kol. He's Rebekah's brother. I killed him to complete my hunter's mark and he was also trying to kill me at the time." I explained as I noticed Carly seemed to be having a hard time keeping a straight face. I don't know what was particularly funny about that. "Would you mind telling me what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. It's just the thought of you killing anything seems laughable to me." She replied.

"Hey, I used to badass." I argued.

"Right…" She replied, seemingly still not able to picture it.

"So are you going to get a dress?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Carly went through the racks and found one. She went inside to change and came out wearing a white silk dress with blue…plants, I'm not entirely sure that they're flowers, on it. It showed off no cleavage and went just above her knees. Regardless of the weird designs, I think it looked pretty good on her. She looked nice in it.

"Well?" She asked.

"I like it and I think that Stefan will as well." I told her. "How much is it?"

"800." She answered like it was no big deal. I guess it wasn't to her, considering how wealthy her family seemed to be. "How much is yours?"

"350." I responded, reading the price tag.

"You should see if you can get another one for a backup then." Carly joked. I rolled my eyes and went back to the changing room. I needed to remember that a certain person could be watching and tried to focus all of thoughts something else. The first thing I could come up with was the Zac Efron movie _17 Again_. I thought about how I kind of wanted his wife to become 17 instead of him changing back. While this may be a trivial thing to think of, it was still better of thinking of Kol watching me undress. I happened to be fully dressed when I saw him.

"I'm not gonna talk to you." I replied.

"Keep thinking about that, Sweetheart." He told me with his signature grin. "Thinking about ignoring me still counts as thinking about me you know."

I said nothing and just took my dress to the counter for purchase.

I'm glad that I wasn't driving, but I didn't want Kol distracting me.

When we got back, there was someone familiar on the boarding house steps. Damon came out of the house as we arrived.

"I've been told that Silas is here." Vaughn declared. "I've also been told that you are in possession of the Hunter's Sword."

"Well in possession isn't exactly the right word." Damon replied. "We can get it, but we don't have it right now. We also don't know what Silas looks like."

"That is not an issue because whoever is in possession of the Hunter's Sword will be able to see Silas's true appearance." Vaughn explained. Okay, it seemed like that sword would be very useful.

I noticed that my phone was ringing. I took it and Carly inside. It was Caroline.

"Did you talk to Klaus?" I answered.

"Yes." Caroline replied. "He said that he would agree to hand over the sword, but not until after prom, unless Silas went on the offensive."

I didn't know if he would try to do that or not. Considering that we didn't know who Silas was going to look like, we wouldn't know what his next move would be.

I then noticed Vaughn had walked in the house.

"Well if you don't have the sword, I'll just stay here until you give it me." He replied.

"I don't think you staying in a house full of vampires is that good of an idea." I declared.

"I'm not going to kill anyone unless they get in my way of killing Silas." Vaughn remarked. "When the hunter's mark is complete, the urge to kill vampires goes away. So tell me how did that whole plan of getting the cure go?"

"You know who I am?" I asked in surprise.

"The witch filled me in on everything." Vaughn explained. "I must say that you are a pretty young thing, though a bit too jailbait for my taste."

I looked at him in annoyance. I did not like this guy.

"Though, I'm glad that we're all on the same page and you've decided that killing Silas is important." He added. "Silas is trying to do something that could easily mean the life of every living person on Earth. I wouldn't want to live in a world overrun with vampires, werewolves, and witches."

"Yes, we know the implications of what would happen if Silas got rid of the Other Side." Damon remarked. "So are they any more hunter's secrets that you would like to share with us?"

"Actually, I'd rather go take a shower." Vaughn declared as he went to find a room for himself.

Once he was gone, Damon spoke up.

"I can't believe that this guy is our best hope against Silas." He remarked.

"Look, I don't like him either, but he is the only hunter that we know of." I pointed out. "I'm not a hunter anymore."

I then received a text. It was from Rebekah.

"_Wanna hang out_?" It read.

"Where?" I texted back.

"My place." She replied.

That led to me and Carly heading to the Mikaelson Manor. I wonder if I could just steal the sword. Although, I guess I would have to know where Klaus hides it, and also I'm not sure I could even lift it.

"So, I saw a new ghost today." I told her.

"Who was it?" Rebekah asked.

"Your lecherous brother." I answered.

"You saw Kol?" She asked sounding surprisingly excitedly. Maybe she was upset that she didn't get to say goodbye to him. "What did he say?"

"He made a lot of perverted comments and said that he was going to haunt me." I remarked as Kol suddenly appeared. "Did I mention that he first showed up while I was getting undressed?"

"Get used to it, Sweetheart. I'll have every centimeter of that body memorized in no time." He stated. I blushed.

"Is he here now?" Rebekah asked.

"She's your sister. You have to have something nice to say to her." I told him. I didn't like being the messenger.

"Tell her that I love her." Kol instructed.

"Do you have anything more sincere?" I asked.

"Okay, I love her and I miss her and I hope that she chooses to remain a vampire." He replied. Wow, that actually sounded nice. I didn't know Kol had any nice bones in his body. Okay, technically he was dead and didn't actually have bones. I decided to just repeat the message to Rebekah. She smiled at that.

Two nights later, we were all preparing for prom. I guess I never really suspected to go to prom in a dress. In addition to Caroline going with Klaus, Bonnie was going with Matt, Elena was going with Damon and Stefan had agreed to go with Carly. That meant that Rebekah and I were going to be going as friends.

Klaus had paid for a limo. I think he wanted to make sure that Caroline had an amazing prom. Even if he is a terrible person, Caroline makes him better and they need to get together already. I doubt Tyler is ever going to come back.

We arrived at the Founder's Hall where the prom was being held. The committee had decided that the school just wasn't elegant enough and it was more appropriate.

I stepped out of the car as I prepared for something crazy to happen.

So Kol has made an appearance along with Vaughn. Will the plan to kill Silas be successful? Will Spencer get to dance with someone. It seems that she's become savvy enough to realize that the dances are always problematic. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9

We all walked into the prom. The theme of the prom was One Night in Paris. I wonder if whoever came up with that name remembered the Paris Hilton's sex tape. Although, it may be easy to forget because Paris Hilton stopped being relevant as soon as _Jersey Shore_ premiere.

The room was nicely decorated. I'm not quite sure how accurately Parisian it was since I had never been.

"This really doesn't look like Paris at all." Klaus remarked. "All they've got is the Eiffel Tower."

"Well I doubt that anyone on the committee actually went to Paris." Damon pointed out.

"It doesn't matter if it's accurate." Caroline declared. "What matters is that we all have a good time and a memorable night, and what is Vaughn doing here?"

I looked over and noticed the bearded hunter in a tux of his own.

"We needed to be alert in case Silas showed up here." Stefan explained.

"We don't even know who Silas will show up as." I stated.

"Well if we see anyone who isn't supposed to be here, we'll know. We know he's gone as Professor Shane." Stefan replied. He think looked to Carly with a smile. "Would you like to dance?"

Carly smiled and took his hand. He wasn't the only one. Damon and Elena, and Matt and Bonnie also went to the dance floor. Caroline really didn't want to dance with Klaus. You know I didn't expect that I would be standing around at prom. Of course, there were a lot of things that I didn't expect, like wearing a dress.

"So is there anything that you want to talk about?" Rebekah asked me.

"Is this your first prom?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've spent the last 90 years in a coffin and didn't have time for high school before." Rebekah answered. "I really wish that I had a date."

"Well at least you're here." I pointed out.

"So what is seeing ghosts like?" She asked me.

"It's kind of strange. I can only see them when I'm thinking about them." I explained. "I can see people that I've never met, but it's a whole lot easier to ones that I know. I also can't touch them unless they have a foothold which can only one be obtained through magic. Your mother was the one that granted such a foothold to practically every ghost that came back in the fall."

"Did you really think that you could love a ghost?" She asked me.

"That was not one of my prouder moments." I remarked. "So is there really no one here that you want to dance with?"

"I know that beggars can't be choosers, but I don't want to settle for someone that I don't like. I've always liked the best." Rebekah told me. "You know Vaughn is looking over at you."

"What should I talk to him?" I asked.

"You might as well." She suggested as I walked over to the hunter. I needed to get him to stop staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. "I thought that you established that you weren't interested in me."

"I'm not." He replied. "I was just looking at how pathetic you are."

"Excuse me?" I asked in offense.

"You were a strong hunter with a mission that you didn't adhere to. As if dying wasn't enough punishment, you got brought back in the body of a weak human girl that couldn't hurt a fly. To add insult to injury, you're here at prom in a dress, and have no one to dance with. It makes me glad I'm not you."

I don't know why, but that really hurt me. I walked off with tears in my eyes toward the bathroom.

"Now that was a little bit uncalled for, don't you think?" Kol asked me.

"Go away, Kol. I don't want to talk to you." I replied as I wiped my nose.

"I'm just saying that that is definitely no way to treat a lady." He replied. "If I had a foothold, I would kick his ass for him. Hell, I could even kill him because ghosts aren't affected by the hunter's curse if you wanted me to."

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked. "I killed you and you tried to cut my arm off."

"Yeah, but that was nothing personal." He replied. "That was just to stop you from releasing Silas. I also want to add that you look stunning."

"Well I can't have you killing Vaughn because we need him to kill Silas, but thanks for the offer." I replied. I then realized that I was getting sympathy from Kol of all people. It was at that time that Carly dashed into the bathroom.

"I can't believe that he said that to you." The vampire remarked. "I saw you crying. Are you okay?"

"I feel a little bit better." I admitted.

"Elena was giving him a piece of her mind." She added. "You know you don't have to be here."

"I want to be here." I replied.

"You know, you're not pathetic. It's junior prom. You don't need a date. Plus you look totally hot in your dress." Carly told me. "Don't let anyone talk to you like that."

"I've got it." I responded. "Just let me fix my makeup and I'll back out there. I really wish that the fate of the world wasn't in the hands on that asshole."

"You can't choose your heroes." She stated. "Some of the greatest battles were won by idiots and jackasses."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"You don't get in the military by being nice and you don't get promoted by being nice." Carly responded. "That's what my dad always told me. Also, I wouldn't object to you dancing with Stefan if you want someone to dance with."

I tried to picture that and it just came out weird.

"No thanks." I replied. "Knowing all of the stuff that Stefan and Elena have been through, it would just be weird."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot that he was your sister's ex." She stated as I finished fixing my mascara. "I guess there really aren't any guys at this prom that you want to dance with."

"Nope, three of them had sex with my sister and Klaus is Klaus." I declared.

"You know, you have a very limited social circle." She pointed out. "You used to know everyone."

"Well maybe having a few close friends is better than having a lot of not close friends." I suggested. "That is why I never joined Facebook."

"You didn't have a Facebook?" She asked in disbelief.

"What's the point in being friends with someone in Montana that you're never going to see?" I asked.

"How do you know if someone's in a relationship or not?" Carly asked.

"I have a pretty good idea which of my friends are in relationships." I responded as I exited the bathroom. Damon and Elena were there to greet me.

"So we've officially kicked Vaughn out." Damon replied. "We don't even have the sword. I doubt that Silas will even show up. I mean he's not going to appear as some pimply 16-year-old."

"Thank you for sticking up for me." I told them.

"Well one way that I've learned is a good way to stay in Elena's good graces is to make sure to take care of little brother…or sister in this case." Damon remarked. "Oh and I'm also sorry for that time that I snapped your neck."

"When did this happen?" Carly asked angrily.

"It was over a year ago." I explained. "Damon has changed a lot since then."

"How can someone change so much in one year?" Carly questioned in disbelief.

"Well we all have, including you." Elena pointed out. "You became a vampire just like I did."

I guess in a way, she was right. Elena had been sacrificed and became a vampire, Caroline became a vampire, Bonnie became an even more powerful witch, Tyler had become a vampire and then a hybrid and broke his sire bond, Stefan turned evil before becoming good again, and Damon was kind of a good guy nice, and I had become a supernatural hunter and now a girl. The only one who hadn't really changed that much was Matt, but life had definitely changed being opened up to a world that was different.

"Spencer, there was something that I wanted to ask you." Elena replied. "As good as it has been staying at the boarding house, do you wanna move into Alaric's apartment with me?"

"Why there?" I asked.

"Because we kind of inherited the lease when we died. I could get someone to change it over to you." She explained.

"How would you be paying for this?" Carly wondered.

"We have a lot of inheritance money." I explained. "Carly would have to stay with us."

"I know that you two are pretty much attached at the hip right now, so I'm okay with that." Elena joked.

"Hey, you're best friends with Bonnie and Caroline, so I can have a best friend too." I argued. I then noticed someone that I didn't expect to see. "Is that Tyler?"

I then saw him talking to Caroline. I wished I had supernatural hearing so I could tell what was going on. I decided to walk a little closer and could pick it.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked. "If Klaus sees you, he'll kill you."

"He can't kill me in front of everyone." Tyler replied. "What are you doing here with him, anyway?"

"Let's not talk about that." Caroline declared.

"So I heard that Klaus has the cure now." Tyler remarked. "Is that true?"

"Yeah." Caroline replied. Why would Tyler care about the cure? I then figured it out.

"Caroline, that's not Tyler." I told her.

"Silas." Caroline remarked.

"You know have a bad history of coming back to life." Silas remarked. "That's twice that I've killed you now. You know, I have a question for you. How does it feel when see this?"

He then changed from Tyler's form to mine, as in my old body. It was pretty freaky looking at it.

"So how does it feel looking at what you can't have?" He asked me. Okay now hearing my voice was even weirder. I wish that we had the sword so Vaughn could kill this guy. Once again, I wish someone else could do it.

"We don't have the cure here, Silas." I told him.

"I guess I'll be going now then." Silas declared. "Oh and you might not want to look in the fountain.

I rushed over to the fountain and saw April lying in it. I checked her vitals and found that she still had a pulse.

"She's still alive." I declared. I then began to apply CPR to her. I guess Spencer was trained in it. It worked and she spit out some water. I looked to Caroline. "Give her some blood."

Caroline fed her some blood and then she looked at the two of us.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"I don't understand why Tyler attacked me." April replied. She then looked at me. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I used to be Jeremy, it's a long story." I explained. "Anyway, that wasn't Tyler that attacked you. It was Silas. He has the power to change forms. Caroline, you should take her home. I'll tell Klaus that you had to leave early."

Caroline grabbed April and the two of them sped off. I then found everyone and got them together.

"Okay, so Silas was here." I remarked. "He turned into Tyler to mess with Caroline and he turned into me…Jeremy me and he also fed on and tried to drown April, but she's okay. Caroline took her home."

"I probably should have brought the sword here." Klaus declared. "Did he happen to say what he wanted?"

"He wanted the cure and he may have found out how to get it." I replied. "He found out that you had it."

"Elijah has it." Klaus replied.

"So what are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"I don't know if there's much that we can do except for wait for him to make his next move." Bonnie declared. "I think that I'm going to get out of here."

Bonnie and Matt began to walk away. I had a feeling that something bad was still going to happen.

After the dance was over, Elena, Carly, and I walked to Alaric's old apartment complex. There was a woman at the reception desk.

"I am here for Alaric Saltzman's lease." She declared. "I'm his stepdaughter."

"This is has been waiting for a few months." The woman replied. "You'd have to pay the back rent first."

"It's been paid." Elena compelled. The vervain had passed from the water supply.

"So it has." The woman replied as she handed over of the lease and a key. She handed me a pen and I signed it. We went upstairs and I opened the door. Carly tried to get in, but found herself stopped.

"Carly, Elena, both of you may enter." I invited before the three of us stepped inside. "You know that there's only one bed in here, don't you?"

"Well you two can take it and I can have the couch." Elena suggested. "We'll need to get another dresser in here, but that won't be very hard. We have our own place again."

"This place isn't really built for three." Alaric told me. "But it's yours if you want it."

"Ric just gave us his blessing." I explained. I guess that we didn't really need it, but it was good to have. "So we should probably keep all of the vampire hunting stuff just in case."

That night, I was asleep when all of a sudden I was awoken, by someone touching me. I first noticed that Carly was still asleep, so it wasn't her. I looked in front of me and there was Anna standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Wait a minute. I felt you touch me. Do you have a foothold now or something?"

"No." Anna replied. "I am alive, well as alive as a vampire can be."

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"The veil between the world and the Other Side has been opened. I don't know how many people got out, but I know that I could feel it closing behind me."

So, Silas took the cure and partially opened the veil but didn't destroy it. I can tell you that four others crossed over. Feel free to make your guesses. No you haven't seen all of them. All April was revived through human and supernatural means and Spencer got to look at herself. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Well I opened the window and tried to get your attention, but you kind of invited me in in your sleep." Anna explained. "By that I mean you talk in your sleep."

At that point, I noticed Carly was awake.

"What's going on?" She yawned. "Who is this?"

"This is Anna." I introduced.

"The ghost?" Carly asked in surprise.

"Ex-ghost." Anna corrected. "I came back to life when Silas temporarily broke the veil. I know it closed behind me."

"Why weren't you here when you came back?" I asked, trying to process everything.

"I came back in your dad's old building." Anna explained. That was the same place that she died.

A few seconds later, Elena came into the room.

"I just got a call from Damon saying that…Anna." She started before coming to a halt when she my former girlfriend.

"Can you please finish your sentence?" I requested.

"Damon said that Mason was in the boarding house." Elena finished. Okay that is two people being brought back in the place that they died.

"Silas opened the veil." I explained. "Anna said that she came back in the building that she died, just like Mason did."

"Do you have any how many came out?" Elena asked Anna.

"I don't." Anna replied. "I just knew that it was open and I had to get out. Ideally, I would have tried to find my mom first, but I didn't know how much time I had."

"Do you know of anyone else who came out?" I asked.

"All I know is that I managed to come out." Anna replied in frustration.

"Can I go back to sleep?" Carly asked.

"If you want to sleep here, it has to be on the floor." I told Anna.

Everyone went to sleep deciding that we wouldn't worry about what was going on until morning. I mean honestly how bad could things get? I mean who could come back that was bad enough to be a major problem?

In the morning, I heard a knock at the door. Who the hell could that be? I went to answer it, still dressed in my pajamas and found there was…Alaric.

"So you're back too." I noted. "Did you happen to come back in that storage facility that you died in when Rebekah caused Matt's truck to go off of the bridge by any chance?"

"How'd you know?" Ric asked in surprise.

"Because you're not the first person to come back." I explained. "This apartment is not big enough, but I guess you can come in."

Shortly after, everyone met at the boarding house. By that I mean _everyone_. There was Damon, Stefan, Mason, Anna, Ric, Elena, Carly, Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Vaughn and me. The only person that wasn't there was Tyler and that was because no one knew where he was. I was wearing a kind of…I think it was mauve…tank top with a blue jacket and jeans.

"So it seems that Silas has partially opened the veil." I recapped. "So far this is who we know is back."

"Do you any idea who else might have come back?" Klaus asked. "I have killed a lot of people in my lifetime and I do not want either of my parents returning to wreak havoc."

"I thought that the other side could only be destroyed by a Bennett witch." Stefan remarked.

"I think Silas might have tried, but he could only open it temporarily." Anna opined.

"Maybe if you weren't such a dick, you wouldn't so many enemies." Mason told Klaus.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" Klaus asked the werewolf. Yeah, I guess they never met.

"Mason Lockwood, I would also like to see if you're interested in a deal so Tyler can come back here." Mason remarked. I sighed. I don't know if this was really the time for this.

"Talk to me again after we defeat Silas." Klaus suggested. Yeah, that was definitely the bigger issue here.

"Bonnie do you think you can find out who managed to cross over?" Elena asked. "Maybe you can contact the spirits to get them to tell you or something."

"The spirits are too angry at me to do anything to help me." Bonnie explained.

"Does anyone have an idea that we might actually be able to do?" Damon asked.

"Well maybe we could check the spots where some of the supernatural creatures in town died to see if any of them are back." Caroline suggested. I guess that was as good of an idea as any.

"Okay then we would need to split up to do that." Stefan suggested. "Damon and I will go one place."

"I can't do anything until night." Ric pointed out. "That is unless Bonnie could make a daylight ring."

What ended up happening was most of it was going to be pairs based. They were: Elena and Damon, Klaus and Caroline, Carly and Stefan, Elijah and Rebekah, Bonnie and Matt, and me and Anna.

"So, it doesn't look like you and me are going to happen." Anna commented. We went to the old cottage where her mother and Harper had died. "I'm sorry. I just don't think that I could get into it I have tried dating other girls and found out that it wasn't for me. I assume you're stuck like that for now."

"Well I guess I can live with that." I admitted. "I'm not really attracted to girls anymore either."

"So is there anyone that you might be interested in?" She asked me curiously.

"Not right now." I explained as we entered the cabin. Harper was not there and neither was Pearl. We also began to search the woods and we didn't find Frederick or any of the other tomb vampires. "So it doesn't look like anyone is here."

With that, I noticed the upset look on her face.

"Hey, this doesn't mean that your mom didn't come back. She could have left already." I consoled her.

"Who are we kidding? I guess I was foolish to think that we would be a family again." Anna explained.

"Even if we're not together, I'll still be your friend and I'll always be there for you." I told her before giving her a hug. "So can you think of anywhere that we should look?"

"That would depend on if you wanted to leave the city or not." Anna remarked. "So where did Elena end up going?"

"She and Damon went to the Grove Hill cemetery to see if Isobel had come back." I explained. I think they might have been trying to kill her if she did. "So what do you think is going to happen with all of this?"

"I don't know." Anna admitted. "I think that Silas will keep trying to open the veil until he can get Bonnie to break down the veil."

"You don't think that is going to happen, do you?" I asked.

"I think that if that hunter can kill Silas, we might be able to prevent it, but I'm not sure if he'll be able to do that. Silas is very powerful even if he's not immortal. He won't stop until he destroys the Other Side." Anna remarked.

The girls headed back to the boarding house. The group congregated to determine who they hadn't found.

"Mikael wasn't outside of the former Lockwood house." Caroline declared.

"Isobel wasn't in the cemetery." Elena stated.

"Esther wasn't in this cemetery." Rebekah explained.

"Vicki wasn't near the school." Matt remarked.

"Jenna, Jules, and Greta weren't at the quarry." Stefan replied.

"So that still leaves…a lot of supernatural beings." I responded as I began to make a list. I think it was something that we should have done from the start. "So let's see. In this town alone we've got: Lexi, Noah and Ben, Bonnie's grandma, Logan, Rose, Jules's pack, Jonas and Luca, Klaus's hybrids, Finn, Sage, Troy, Connor, Kol, and those witches from the third sacrifice."

"Well that really narrows it down." Damon quipped.

"We don't need the sarcastic comments." I pointed out. I then noticed the room was filled with ghosts. "You know I think I might know who's missing."

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked.

"You know how I can see ghosts?" I asked as there were various nods around the room. "Well this just became a very crowded house."

"Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over." Anna hummed. Everyone stared at her. "You said Crowded House."

I looked around the room and noticed that the ones that I didn't see were Kol and Logan, but the ones that I didn't say the names of also didn't appear.

"Alright so I'm going to guess that the ones who came are Kol and Logan." I stated. "But I there is a possibility that the witches that I didn't name also came back. Now if you excuse me, I have to do something to get rid of all of these ghosts."

I walked outside and found myself face-to-face with Kol.

"Hello, Love. I heard that there was a party in there." He remarked. I blushed because he called me Love. "So do you know where I can find that bloke who made you cry last night?"

"You're not a ghost anymore. You can't kill him." I pointed out.

"I wasn't gonna kill him. I was just gonna rough him up a bit." The Original explained.

"He's inside of the house and I don't think he's going to come out." I explained. I was a little bit uncomfortable. I then realized something. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

"I don't think you'd be particularly good at fighting any battles." He quipped.

"Is that another crack about me being a girl?" I asked in offense.

"Actually it's about the fact that you're human." He clarified. "I will actually have you know that I supported women's suffrage before Nik daggered me, but enough talking about the past. I think that I should at least give you what you never got last night."

Suddenly, he pulled me into a ballroom hold. I definitely wasn't expecting him to do that.

"What are you doing?" I asked in surprise.

"Don't think about it. Just follow my lead." He instructed as we began to move. This actually felt nice. He was holding me the right way. It made me feel good. What was wrong with me? This is the guy who basically killed a whole town bar of people and tried to cut my arms off and kill his sister. I cannot let him get inside of my head like this, even if he is incredibly good-looking and charming. No, I've got to stop thinking like that. I have to get him out of my head.

"What is going here?" Rebekah interrupted. I immediately broke apart from him. Thank you, Rebekah.

"Hello, little sis." Kol greeted her. I blushed as I tried to distance myself from him.

"Did I just see you two dancing? Rebekah asked. "Since when can you two even stand each other?"

"So have you heard any good music lately?" I asked, hoping to change the subject, not remembering that I was talking to two vampires that had spent the majority of the 20th century inside of coffins being carried around by their brother. That was a bad question.

"I actually really like this song by this guy called Tinie Tempah." Kol replied. "Though most of what you people call hip-hop is absolute dreck, it's actually really good. It's called 'Written in the Stars'."

Well that was unexpected. I need another distraction.

At that time, Bonnie came out of the house.

"I got a call from Silas and he's telling me to meet him at the quarry. He said that he's going to show up in his true form." She explained. Well we would finally get to see what our enemy looks like. All of a sudden, it got a lot darker. I'm not talking a sudden amount of clouds. I'm talking like an eclipse, except there was nothing in the sky.

"This is why you shouldn't have released Silas or let him get the cure." Kol remarked as everyone else came outside. He grabbed Bonnie. "I can't let you go to him."

"Kol, we are not cowards." Klaus replied. "We are going to kill him. There is no way that he could possibly defeat all of us. On top of that, we have the hunter on our side. He will be completely unaffected by Silas's powers."

I had a bad feeling about this. I had a really bad feeling about this.

We arrived at the quarry, led by Vaughn. There was Silas in his true form, and honestly, it was kind of scary. He had scars all over his face and an utterly grotesque appearance.

"I was wondering when you would bring a member of the five here to meet me." Silas replied. "I also see that you have the Hunter's Sword. It's impressive, but you're mistaken if you think that you can beat me."

"You cannot harm me while I am holding this sword." Vaughn taunted him. Okay, taunting does usually end well.

"I've made a few friends." Silas explained. Suddenly out of nowhere, Logan appeared and broke Vaughn's neck. Well that's not good.

"Okay plan B, everyone attack!" Klaus commanded. Silas just smirked as suddenly everyone but Bonnie, Matt, and I dropped like flies.

"Now come to me, Bonnie or I'll have my servant feed on your friends." Silas declared. "And I've already cast a spell to cancel out your magic."

"No." Bonnie replied. With that, Logan went over and began to drink from Matt's neck. I had to do something. I could do something. I grabbed a stake and pushed it through his heart.

As soon as I did that, I felt different. I felt very different. I had felt this way before. I felt stronger.

"Bonnie, I think that Spencer might have been a potential hunter as well." I remarked before I saw a worried look on Silas's face. He ran for the sword to try to prevent me from grabbing it, but I got it out of Vaughn's dead hands and began to run. I was stronger, faster, and I think the sword amplified that. I took the sword and stabbed Silas through the heart.

So I best you weren't guessing that Spencer would be the one to kill Silas. I bet you were expecting it to be Vaughn. You probably also weren't expecting Logan to be one of the ones to come back. Well there will be one, maybe two more chapters to wrap everything up. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11

I did it. I actually did it. I actually killed Silas. I took a deep breath as I pulled the sword out the first immortal's dead body. At that time, everyone got up, free of Silas's mass aneurysm. Matt didn't lose a lot of blood from Logan, so he was okay.

"Well consider my previous comments retracted." Kol replied. "It seems that you are quite the fighter."

I blushed at the fact that it was Kol who said that.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Elena asked me.

"I feel fine." I replied as I put the sword down. What was I supposed to do with it now? "So there is something that I want to do now that we've saved the world."

"What's that?" Carly asked.

"I want to rebuild our house." I stated. "Ric's apartment isn't big enough."

"That's all that you want to do?" Kol asked in disbelief. "You don't want to throw a celebration to commemorate your victory?"

"Not really." I answered truthfully. "I just want a house with enough space to live in and that can hold a decent number of people. I don't have a big house to go back to like you. On a semi-related note, when you were brought back was it on our lot?"

"You could say that." He replied. "If you're really interested in building a house, you should talk to my brother architect."

"I don't exactly have the construction crew that I had to build the manor." Klaus pointed out. Yeah, most of his hybrids were dead. They really didn't seem to have much staying power. They're like the guys in the red shirts on the original _Star Trek…_which I have never seen.

I can't help, but wonder what things would be like if this was a movie. The battle with Silas would be the climax and that would make me the main character. Though, the main character always seems to have a love interest. That made me glad that this wasn't a movie because I'm pretty sure that Kol would be my love interest. That is something that I don't want because I don't like him. I really don't like him, despite the fact that he's really hot. That's not something that I would ever admit.

"So I'm guessing that you don't want to start construction immediately." Klaus replied. "You probably tell me what you want and I can sketch it at least."

"Am I only one who doesn't think that he should be involved in this construction?" Damon asked.

"He's the only person here who has ever built a house." Elena pointed out. She then looked at me. "Are you sure that you want this? It wouldn't be the same house that we grew up in."

"I know it wouldn't be, but I still want somewhere with space." I explained. "I mean Ric's apartment was built for one, maybe two people. I think we would have been a lot better off if you hadn't burned the house down. I know it's not your fault, but it makes things hard."

The next day, Carly decided that we should do something to relax. Her idea happened to be a trip to the spa that also included Elena and Anna. I liked going to the spa. I had never been as a guy, but I did have the memories of going as a girl. I didn't even mind the fact that I was mostly naked when I went.

"So I heard things between you and Kol got interesting yesterday." Carly remarked.

I blushed at that. Why is it that people think that I like Kol? I don't like Kol.

"I don't like Kol." I declared. "The guy tried to cut my arm off."

"Well I think it's a good idea that you don't like him." Elena remarked.

"Elena, I don't think that you're really in a position to judge." I declared. "I'm not saying that I do like him, but it's like I told Caroline. It's not what a vampire has done in the past that defines, but what they do in the future. I won't hold anything that you did without your humanity against you, but you need to learn from it."

"I will say something about Kol." Anna replied. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here now."

"Kol turned you?" I asked in surprise.

"I caught the plague and my mother was frantic for anyone who could help. My father had already died from it. She found Kol and he offered to not only cure me, but also knew a way to make us immune to it." Anna explained. "I think you can figure out where that went."

Well I guess that was a nice thing for him to do. It probably wasn't what Pearl had wanted, but it seemed that they learned to adapt pretty nicely. I mean maybe he was just trying to grow his bloodline, but he could have just let her die. I would have to ask him if he remembered that.

We walked out into the massage room. I clutched my towel. I wanted to make sure not to fall asleep on the massage table again. I had a bad habit of doing it. I was going to make sure not to do it this time.

I wasn't really that uncomfortable about someone that I don't know touching my back. I was just my back.

We headed to the massage room and I laid myself down on the table. The masseuse, who happened to be female, removed the towel from my back and started to rub it. It felt really good. It was so relaxing. I slowly felt myself losing consciousness. No, I need to stay awake. It didn't work and I fell asleep. I found myself in a dream.

_I was in a house wearing a dress that seemed to be fitting of a 50s housewife. Everything was in black and white. Okay, this was weird. On top of that, there was a ring on my finger. Well it is just a dream. The door opened and in walked my supposed husband._

"_Honey I'm home." Kol replied. No, no, no. Even in a dream I can't be married to him. He then gave me a kiss. _

"_How was your day?" I heard myself ask him. _

"_It was entertaining." He told me. "So is dinner ready?"_

"_I think it is." I responded. "You can come in now."_

_A man in his late 20s walked into the kitchen. _

"_Now you remember that you're not allowed to run or scream right?" I asked. The man nodded and the two of us bit into him. That…that is just weird. I don't think this would make it on TV ever. Though, I did hear about a sitcom about Hitler. Hitler is worse than any vampire. _

I was shaken awake to find out that my massage was done.

"I did it again." I remarked.

"Did what again?" Elena asked.

"Spencer always seems to fall asleep on the massage table." Carly explained. Elena didn't exactly seem happy about that.

"Elena, I can't help it. I am essentially two people in our body. I have two sets of memories." I explained. "I know how you me, but most of the world knows me as Spencer Mason, former prep student descended not just from one of the founders of the town, but one of the founders of the country."

"So did you have any interesting dreams?" Anna asked, trying to change the subject as we arrived in the steam room.

"No…" I replied nervously. I don't think I could have been any more transparent with my lie.

"What was it about?" Carly asked. She basically knew all of my mannerisms and could spot a lie easily.

"Well it was really weird." I replied. "Basically it was this 50s vampire sitcom with me and Kol as the main characters."

"Now that is strange." Carly commented. "Are you sure that you're not into him?"

"I know that I'm not. Even if I like boys, I'm not into Kol." I remarked.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Anna commented. "My husband wrote such great lines."

"That was written by Shakespeare." Carly pointed out.

"I know." Anna declared.

"So you're saying that you were married to Shakespeare?" I asked.

"Anne Hathaway was a name that I used in the later 16th century." Anna explained. "My mom and I were fighting and I ran away to England. She eventually found me and killed him and we forged some documents. It was an interesting time."

"So were you pissed when _The Princess Diaries _came out?" I questioned.

"I was a little upset, but what could I do? It's her real name. It wasn't mine." She explained. "So anyway, back to you and Kol."

"There is no me and Kol." I replied in frustration. "It's not going to happen. Besides, he's a vampire and I'm a hunter. We're not supposed to date, though I guess that's kind of null and void considered since all of my friends and family are vampires."

"I think that you keep trying to come up with reasons not to like him." Carly responded.

"So what are you saying?" I asked. "I should let him take me out on a date?"

"I think you should give him an opportunity to surprise you." Anna suggested. "I mean he was the first one to comfort you when Vaughn said those things to you at the prom and like I said he saved my life. I know it doesn't seem like it sometimes, but he does have a heart."

"If I ask him on a date, will you stop this pushing to get us together?" I asked as the two of them nodded. I sighed. I did not want to do this. I looked to Elena. "Any chance that you and Damon would be interested in doubling?"

"I think I'm just gonna stay out of this." My sister replied. Lucky her.

"It feels like only yesterday that Elena was denying her feelings for Damon." Anna reminisced. I loved Anna, at least platonically, but she has some really annoying traits. I then realized that I should probably leave the steam room.

We decided to forego the facials and I went to the Mikaelson Manor. I hoped Kol was home, because I already didn't want to do this. I surely didn't want to have to wait for him. I stood in front of the door for a moment trying to find the courage to knock.

"Are you just gonna stand or are you going to knock?" Rebekah asked from behind me. I really hate when vampires sneak up on you.

"I was wondering if your brother was home." I replied before I realized that I didn't specific which.

"Which brother?" Rebekah asked.

"The one that everyone seems to think I have the hots for." I replied with a big blush on my face.

"Ah, love is a many splendored thing." Rebekah commented.

"Okay, what's with all of the nostalgic references today?" I asked. "Also, there is no way that I'm in love with Kol."

"We'll just have to fix that won't we, Love." Kol remarked as he jumped out a window. Would it have been that hard just to take the stairs? I tried to not look in those eyes. "So do what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"After some very annoying urging from my friends, I've come here…ask you on a date." I replied.

I know this chapter is kind of short, but I want the date in the next chapter. That will be the last chapter. So Anna was once married to Shakespeare. And you got a look at possibly the second craziest sitcom idea ever. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'd have to find a suitable location." Kol replied.

"What's wrong with the Grill?" I asked.

"A local restaurant is no place for a beautiful creature like you. You deserve the best and I plan on giving it to you." He explained. I had to admit that he was good at this. "You of course would need a fabulous that will make envy of member of the female gender."

I hated how he made me blush. I was only doing this because my friends wouldn't stop bugging me about it. I didn't like him. I repeat I do not like him.

"I need to make some plans, so run along and I will call you when I'm ready." Kol replied.

After a few days, I still hadn't heard from him, but the reconstruction of our house was done. It wasn't on the same lot because it wasn't a house as much as it was a mansion. It was a bit grandiose for my tastes but I guess it would be good for everyone to have their own rooms.

I was currently dressed in a dark grey tank top and a white skirt that had grey lines on it that made it kind of look like a spider web. As I was finishing unpacking, I heard a knock at the door. I wasn't quite sure who it was going to be. I opened it and there he was.

"You said you were going to call." I reminded him.

"Well I had this idea and I heard about the new location. It's a pity that I don't have an invitation." He remarked.

"I'm not going to invite you in." I responded. "We can talk outside."

"Well, I happen to have a dress for you to wear, so unless you also want to change outside, you'll invite me in."

"Why do you take such pleasure in annoying me?" I asked rhetorically. "You may come in."

After he walked in, he presented me with a bouquet of roses and a bag with a dress in it. I had to admit it was a nice gesture.

"Well I need to go get changed." I stated as I noticed Carly coming down the stairs. "Can you please not break anything?"

I went up to my room where I was met by Anna who was apparently going to help me get ready. I sighed as I opened the bag and saw a ruffled pink dress, Despite how incredibly girly it was, it was really nice.

"Well you have to admit that he has nice taste." Anna commented.

"I still don't like that you are two are pretty much forcing me to go out with him." I stated as I began to undress.

"You'll thank when you're married to him." Anna replied. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not gonna happen." I told her. I would probably need more makeup for this. I don't know where he was taking me, but I decided that I should probably wear some lipstick. I wasn't going to kiss him, but it seemed appropriate.

"Are there going to be some sloppy kisses tonight?" Anna teased.

"No, I just think that I may want to where lipstick to wherever he's taking me." I explained as I finished fixing the dress. "I need you to zip me."

"So are you going to have him unzip you later?" She asked.

"I'm not someone who has sex on the first date." I responded. I knew that was true from my Spencer memories. Sometimes I wanted to, but knew it was better to wait.

I found a nice pair of heels and began to head downstairs. I hoped that he would behave himself. I walked down the stairs and I saw Carly gawking at me.

"Well don't you look marvelous?" Kol commented. I blushed. He was pretty good at that. "We must be going."

Kol took me out to the car. I didn't even know that he had a car. I guess if he had been out of the coffin for a few months, he probably could have learned how to drive. His car was very nice: a Lamborghini. I wonder if he got it legitimately or stole it via compulsion.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he began to drive.

"We're heading to this delectable Italian restaurant in Charlottesville." Kol explained. The car was pretty fast. I don't know if it was a thing with vampires and fast cars. Anyway, Italian happened to my favorite dish. Well it was one of them. Spencer's favorite was Beef Wellington. It wasn't something that I had had. I wonder if there's anywhere I can try it.

I wasn't sure what to say in the car. I guess whatever I needed to say, I could say in the restaurant.

The restaurant was really nice. I guess that was why we were dressed so nice.

"Excuse me, but you need a reservation." The host said.

"We have a reservation." Kol compelled. "It's under Mikaelson."

"Right this way sir." He told us.

"You know you could have made a reservation." I responded after we were seated.

"I could have, but I prefer not to wait." He stated as our waitress arrived at the table.

"Hello, my name is Jess. What can I get you?" She said.

"The lady will order first." Kol replied. I'm pretty sure that was pretty standard procedure for a date.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan." I declared.

"I will have the shrimp Alfredo linguine with two glasses of your finest red wine." He replied. So, I guess I would be having wine.

"I need to see some ID." Jess remarked.

"No, you don't." Kol compelled. "And make sure to mix in some of your blood with mine."

Jess walked away and I scowled at him.

"You didn't need to do that." I responded.

"I think you would have preferred it to me biting her." He replied. "So what is it that made you decide to go out with me? Was it my dashing good looks or my electrifying personality?"

"It was the only way to get my friends to stop bugging me about it." I reminded him.

"Come on, now, love. You know the reason that your friends were so supportive is that you obviously think I'm breathtaking." He responded with a smirk.

"Yes, I just can't live without you." I replied sarcastically.

"What about when we were dancing the other day?" He challenged. "I know that you liked that."'

"So, you're a good dancer. That doesn't mean that I want to marry you or even be your girlfriend." I told him.

"You know you don't have to be so quick to judge." He replied.

"You killed a bar full of people." I pointed out.

"Technically, Nik killed them first." He argued. Okay, that was true. "And I only killed them to prevent you from doing it. Not to mention that you killed my entire line of vampires. Like I said, don't be so quick to judge. You killed thousands just so you could cure your sister of vampirism."

Okay, he was kind of right about that. The only good thing that really came out of it was getting Anna and Ric back, but it was worth the sacrifices that were made?

"I still ended up making things right and saved the world from Silas." I pointed out.

"Do you want a medal?" He asked.

"Why would you waste your time and your newly resurrected immortal life on a human like me?" I challenged. "At least your brother shows interest in a vampire? Do you plan to turn me or something?"

"No, but I would think that after a short amount of time, you'd want me to." He proposed. "Think about it: an eternity where you can be young and beautiful. Plus all of your friends are vampires so there is no reason not to be. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Carly your best friend forever? Shouldn't that be a literal thing?"

Now he had really good points, but I didn't want to be a vampire.

"I want to have kids." I replied. Okay, I didn't exactly want to give birth to them, but I wanted to have children to call my own. I was the last living member of the Gilbert family, even though I wasn't technically a Gilbert. I don't know. Maybe he was right.

"But could you handle the pressure of children?" He asked. "You'd have to change filthy diapers and spend every minute of your life taking of care of someone who might not even appreciate it. Is all of it worth it?"

"How I do know that you don't want to do this just to start a new vampire line?" I asked. "Isn't that why you turned Anna? Did you care that she was dying or did you just want to create more vampires?"

"I gave her mother what I promised, not ever having to worry about health and I know they appreciated it." He responded. "And yes I did care. I turned several plague sufferers because my parents lost a child to it."

I forgot about that.

"Well how do I know that even if I were to allow you to turn me you would still love me?" I asked. "I don't want to give my human life on something that might not last."

"You don't." He declared. "But you'd be taking that chance with any relationship."

"You entire pitch for why I should date you is that you can turn me into a vampire?" I asked in disbelief right before Jess came back with our food.

"Forget you heard any of that." He told her. "Okay, there is a reason that you are the one that I am interested. Before I was turned, I was in love with a girl named Anastasia. The reason that I am drawn to you is that you're her doppelganger. Not some sort of magical doppelganger like your sister, but you are an exact duplicate of the woman that I loved. If I had met Spencer while she was still alive, I would be as smitten, but the personality that you have is what makes you even more amazing."

Wow. I couldn't decide if that was creepy or romantic. It still took a lot to tell someone that.

"What about happened to her?" I asked curiously.

"She was afraid of me." He answered. "She rejected me after I turned. For the longest time, I didn't believe in love. I have nothing more to say."

I decided that I would eat before I made my decision. It seemed like it would be a lot harder than I thought it would.

Once we got out of the restaurant, I had made my decision. I looked at him before I spoke.

"I've made my choice." I declared. "I think I'll give you a chance, but you do promise not to give me your blood unless I ask or am I dying?"

"Yes." He agreed.

"Alright, then I am your girlfriend." I told him.

The End

That's the end, but have no fear. I do have a plan for a sequel. It might take a while, but it will come. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
